La capitana y el navegante
by LinMousse
Summary: Tanto Nami como Luffy no sabían lo que les esperaba desde el día que decidieron probar aquella fruta. Intercambiar cuerpos no era muy agradable… Y menos con personalidades tan diferentes. ¿Y si ahora Luffy se aprovechaba de sus nuevos privilegios? ¿Y si a Nami le terminaba divirtiendo saber los secretos de los chicos? ¿Habría alguna cura o se quedarían así para siempre? (LuNa)
1. La capitana y el navegante

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental. (Dedicado a mi AnniehJr 3)

Era un día tranquilo para los Mugiwara. El sol brillaba en el cielo despejado, la suave brisa refrescaba el bochorno y la tripulación se disponía a partir. Habían estado días en una isla desierta, necesitaban descansar y tomarse algo de tiempo para ellos, pero ya era hora de volver a surcar los mares y a vivir nuevas aventuras. Subieron algunas provisiones y objetos que encontraron en esos días, como frutas y tesoros de escaso valor, y pronto estaban todos a bordo. Todos menos cierta navegante y su capitán.

-Oi Nami, he encontrado esta fruta –comentó el moreno empezando a caminar hacia el barco, mostrándole lo que tenía en sus manos con una expresión adorable e infantil en su rostro. La fruta era ovalada, de color granate y amarillo, completamente exótica.

-Vaya, es extraña, pero tiene una pinta deliciosa, esta isla no deja de sorprenderme.

Siguieron caminando hacia el barco, se habían entretenido buscando tanto más comida como más tesoros, y habían terminado adentrándose demasiado en el bosque, pero con Nami perderse era imposible, y pronto se había ubicado.

-Ten –aunque no fuera algo muy normal en Luffy, decidió compartir la mitad con su nakama. Tenía una pinta deliciosa, y prácticamente la habían encontrado los dos, así que no tuvo problema en comer menos si así ella también podía probarla. No parecía ni él. Nami sorprendida le sonrió y aceptó la fruta, comiéndosela con apetito.

-Muchas gracias capitán –pronunció antes de subir al barco y poner rumbo a más aventuras.

Horas más tarde el Sunny vivía lo habitual en un día corriente. Usopp y Chopper pescaban mientras hablaban de sus cosas y reían a carcajadas, Robin leía en cubierta mientras tomaba el sol, Franky acondicionaba el barco centrado en su trabajo, Brook pensaba en nuevas letras de canciones mientras revoloteaba por la cubierta, Zoro dormía profundamente y Sanji preparaba la comida con esmero, sobre todo la de sus señoritas. Por otro lado Luffy había decidido tumbarse en cubierta, lejos del resto. No era normal en él alejarse de sus nakamas, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba pensar en sus asuntos, y quería aprovechar el silencio que había en esa zona. Dejó su sombrero cubriendo su rostro, y con el sol dándole de lleno sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sintiendo la brisa del mar refrescar el calor, y haciendo que terminara durmiéndose. Y la navegante se encontraba trabajando en uno de sus mapas, queriendo terminar antes de comer, también aprovechando que no había mucho jaleo en cubierta y no tenía motivos para enfadarse con alguno por desconcentrarla o estropear uno de sus trabajos.

-¡Terminado! –exclamó Nami mientras miraba su mapa recién acabado, levantándose con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces, fue a abrir la puerta para que entrara más aire fresco, el calor que hacía ese día estaba siendo inhumano, pero al dar algunos pasos sintió como todo le daba vueltas, y segundos después caía al suelo, notando fuertes escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Minutos más tarde se recuperó y abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Estaría enferma? Iría a ver a Chopper. Suspiró a punto de levantarse pero… ¿Dónde estaban sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas? ¿Por qué ahora tenía los pantalones de Luffy puestos? De hecho, ¿por qué parecían sus piernas? Subió el recorrido con la mirada, y observó que llevaba un chaleco rojo que conocía muy bien. ¿Dónde estaban sus bonitos y firmes pechos de los que tan orgullosa estaba? ¿Por qué en lugar de eso tenía una cicatriz?

-Oh no… -susurró al llevar sus manos a su pelo, tocando antes un sombrero. Bajo ambas manos por su rostro, sintiéndolo extraño, y tragó esperándose lo peor.

Sin esperar un segundo más rebuscó un espejo en el escritorio, y se miró, sintiendo como palidecía y un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza, creyendo que se iba a caer al suelo otra vez.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! –chilló sin dejar de mirarse. Era extraño, hasta tenía su voz- Si yo tengo su cuerpo… ¡¿Él tendrá el mío?! Debo pararle antes de que haga una locura.

Al mismo tiempo, Luffy ya cansado de esperar por la comida se levantó después de una larga, y un tanto incómoda, siesta, pero entonces sintió algo extraño. Le costó bastante ponerse en pie. Era como si no controlara su cuerpo, y se sentía algo débil. Finalmente se incorporó y sintió que volvía a la normalidad, aunque había algo que no le cuadraba. ¿Por qué estaba más… Esbelto?

-¡Shishishi! –exclamó bajando la mirada, aunque pronto la subió buscando a Nami al haber creído oír su voz- ¿Nami? Ugh –añadió al oírlo, viendo que el único que hablaba era él… Entonces bajó de nuevo la mirada, esta vez del todo, y observó su cuerpo.

Ni chaleco, ni pantalones, no, llevaba un bonito y corto bikini a rallas azul marino y blanco tapando sus intimidades. Fue a soltar un grito, pero entonces su mirada paró en sus pechos, bueno los de Nami. El bikini cubría lo justo y dejaba poco a la imaginación, y la verdad es que nunca se había fijado en estas partes de su navegante. Aunque ahora tampoco es que lo hiciera en ese sentido. Al sentir su pelo rozar sus hombros creyó entender lo que ocurría, pero antes de poder averiguarlo alguien le cogió por los hombros. Se giró y…

-¡¿Luffy?! –dijo viendo su cuerpo delante de sus narices. Esto le estaba divirtiendo demasiado. La persona que estaba delante de él tenía ambas manos en sus caderas y le miraba con una expresión nerviosa.

-¡No, baka! ¡Soy Nami! ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! –exclamó la navegante meneando a su capitán. Aunque parecía al revés.

-¡Woooo! –gritó Luffy emocionado- ¿Así que así me veis todos? –tiró de las mejillas de su propio cuerpo, recibiendo un empujón de su navegante. Lo que le extrañó fue que no sentía la misma fuerza que de costumbre, y simplemente se tambaleó hasta chocar contra la pared.

-¡Calla! Escucha, no tenemos tiempo para pararnos a pensar en estas tonterías, la comida va a estar…

-¡Nami-Swaaaan! utilidad de Escocia utiliza Lejos.

-Nadie puede saber que hemos intercambiado el cuerpo, ¿entiendes? Actúa como yo, que yo lo haré como tú –esto iba a salir mal, ella lo sabía, cualquiera lo sabría, pero no había otra.

-¡Por fin vas a jugar conmigo! ¡Y qué juego más divertido Nami! –gritó con un bonito brillo en los ojos. Normal, la pelirroja era preciosa hiciera lo que hiciera.

-¡No! Debes llamarme Luffy. Ah, y… No puedes comer más de una ración.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No querrás estropear mi bonito cuerpo! ¿Verdad? –lo último lo dijo tan amenazante que Luffy se estremeció de pies a cabeza y asintió con rapidez.

Se encaminaron a la cocina con tranquilidad, aunque la navegante pensaba que eso iba a ser un auténtico desastre. Empezando porque ella meneaba las caderas como de costumbre, y él caminaba de una forma demasiado masculina. Entraron en la cocina y…

-¡Nami-swaaaaan! –gritó Sanji revoloteando hacia Nami. Bueno, hacia Luffy.

-Oi Sanji –respondió este con tranquilidad. La pelirroja le miró con seriedad para que no se olvidara de que tenía que actuar como ella- Digo… ¡Sanji, comida! –Nami se llevó una mano a su nueva cara de goma, pensando que no colaría por mucho tiempo.

-Sanji –le llamó con calma.

-¡Ahora no Luffy! ¿No ves que estoy siendo un caballero? –esto desconcertó a la navegante. Por primera vez el cocinero no estaba detrás de ella, no iba a torturarla, ni a babear por cada cosa que hiciera… Eso quería decir… ¡Tranquilidad!

-Shishishi –respondió ella con calma yendo hacia la mesa, sentándose junto a Robin como solía hacer, dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena.

-Luffy –le llamó Usopp- ¿No vienes? –entonces se fijó que señalaba el asiento que estaba junto a él. Sin querer armar jaleo se sentó dónde le decía y empezó a comer con tranquilidad, haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos. ¿El capitán comiendo tranquilo, sin devorar la carne ni robarle a los demás? Tenía que tener fiebre seguro.

Luffy se sentó dónde solía ponerse ella, y empezó a comer sin ningún tipo de clase, devorando la carne como si del capitán se tratara. Esta vez, todos miraron la nueva escena más que confundidos. ¿Y los modales de Nami? ¿Y por qué estaba robándole a Usopp la comida?

-¡Nami! –gritó la pelirroja golpeando la mesa, haciendo que parara de comer y le mirara- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes? –le amenazó antes de que cogiera otro trozo de carne. La verdad es que se sentía lleno, pero tenía ganas de seguir comiendo. Qué estómago más pequeño tenía su navegante.

-Sí, ya no quiero más… Gracias –comentó sin saber cómo comportarse, y dicho esto se levantó para ir al cuarto donde la navegante hacía sus mapas, ya que a decir verdad nunca estaba cien por cien pendiente de lo que hacían todos, pero parecía que eso había calmado un poco a la tripulación.

-Yo tampoco –tragó saliva, sabía que Luffy no diría eso, pero no podía comer más. Aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía, ella no tenía ganas- Estoy cansado –fingió un bostezo y salió desconcertando a toda la tripulación.

Vale, todos pensaron que efectivamente el capitán estaba enfermo. Eso, o algo le ocurría, porque no era normal que comiera una simple ración y ni siquiera les robara al resto. Aprovechando que ninguno de los dos estaba, empezaron a hablarlo entre todos, ya que si sus nakamas se encontraban mal ellos sin dudarlo tenían que ayudarles.

Nami subió con rapidez al cuarto de los mapas y se apoyó en la puerta con una postura demasiado femenina para el cuerpo que portaba.

-Como toques algo de todo eso te corto la cabeza en cinco –rápidamente el capitán dejó de trastear y se acercó a ella.

-Oi Nami… -comentó bajando la mirada- Esto es un poco incómodo –añadió tocando sus pechos, lo que enfadó a la pelirroja.

-¡No hagas eso! Por mucho que estés en mi cuerpo debes tratarlo como si de mí se tratara.

-¿Y acaso no podía tocarlos antes? –replicó con molestia, ser Nami era un rollo.

-Ay Luffy, hay tantas cosas que te quedan por vivir. Yo no voy tocando tu… Bueno tus tesoros.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que te encantan –la pelirroja comenzó a reír a carcajadas. ¿Estaban hablando de lo mismo?

-Baka, me refería a tus intimidades, ya sabes –señaló su entrepierna, resultándole muy incómoda la situación- En fin, debes quedarte conmigo mientras sigo trabajando en los mapas –añadió sentándose en su silla.

-¿Por quéee? Yo quería jugar… -Nami apretó los puños, sintiendo mucha más fuerza que de costumbre. Pero no iba a pegarse a ella misma y arriesgarse a dañar su hermoso cuerpo.

-Juguemos a que te quedas aquí conmigo. Luffy, si alguien sube y me ve, o sea, ve tu cuerpo aquí, trabajando, ¿no crees que le parecería raro? Debes quedarte para disimular en caso de que alguien venga –se lo explicó con calma, empezando a hacer los mapas.

-Jooooooo –replicó el moreno, aunque se recostó en el suelo, cruzando los brazos, viendo como sus pechos se levantaban.

-Muévete un poco a la derecha. Ahí, que te de el sol ya que estamos, a mi piel le vendrá bien.


	2. Privilegios de damisela

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental.

Horas más tarde Nami decidió tomarse un descanso, a demás era la hora de la merienda, por lo que le dio un suave empujón a su capitán que se había quedado dormido tomando el sol, esperando a que la pelirroja terminara sus asuntos. Bajaron a cubierta y se tumbaron en un par de hamacas, todo esto ordenado por ella claro. A Luffy le parecía muy aburrido hacer lo que su navegante, por lo que tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Si yo debo estar aquí quieto… Tú deberías estar jugando con Chopper y Usopp –dijo divertido.

Y tenía razón. Nami hizo todo lo posible por liarle y convencerle de que no tenía porque, pero ella lo sabía, tenían que dejar de levantar sospechas, y bastante había sido el numerito de la comida, posiblemente el próximo en la cena. Tenía que actuar como Luffy, por lo que se acercó hacia Usopp y Chopper quienes ya le estaban echando de menos. A saber con qué juegos estúpidos se entretenían.

Robin se puso al lado de Luffy y empezó a leer mientras tomaba el sol. El moreno para disimular cerró los ojos, y si de paso se quedaba dormido más que mejor. Pero entonces una voz, con un tono que todos conocían muy bien, llenó el barco.

-¡Nami-swaaaaaan! –Nami por inercia se giró, aunque sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio que iba a por Luffy y Robin. A pesar de todo sacaba algo bueno de no estar en su cuerpo. Sanji no le molestaba, siquiera le prestaba atención, y eso era demasiado agradable después de tantos días teniéndole al lado constantemente.

-¿Uhm? –dijo este al sentir a Sanji respirando demasiado cerca suyo.

-¡Os he preparado la merienda! ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor para mis señoritas! –hizo una leve reverencia y les tendió una bandeja con dos raciones de pastel y dos zumos recién hechos a ambos.

-¡Oooooh! –gritó Luffy incorporándose- ¡Gracias Sanji! –volvió a gritar, devorando el pastel.

-¿Un beso podría compensar esto? –por intentarlo el cocinero no perdía nada…

-¡Oi claro! –sin pensárselo dos segundos respondió animado con la boca llena de pastel, nada propio en la navegante. Robin miró la situación extrañada. ¿Nami cediendo a un beso de Sanji? Por no hablar de cómo devoraba la merienda.

Sanji al ver que ella no hacía amago puso una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó, juntando sus labios con los de la pelirroja, bueno Luffy, el cual se dejó sin entender que era un beso, pero imaginando que se trataría de lo que estaba haciendo el cocinero. Este se separó unos segundos después y cayó al suelo sin poder creérselo. Robin se tapó la boca para reír, ya hablaría con su amiga más tarde sobre esto…

A Nami no le estaba haciendo gracia alguna como se estaba comportando el capitán. ¡Besar a Sanji! ¿Acaso le había visto alguna vez hacerlo? Era una desventaja que Luffy supiera tan poco de esos temas. Pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando una pieza cuadrada de metal golpeaba su cabeza. Al ser de goma no le dolió demasiado, y lo agradeció, aun así no le hacía gracia que le lanzaran cosas. Y jugar con el reno y el tirador ya le estaba cansando.

-Sanji –le llamó la pelirroja, aunque este no reaccionó- Yo también quiero la merienda –añadió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, no fallaba. Pero olvidaba que no estaba en su cuerpo, y que de este modo ni sus sonrisas ni su voz causaban efecto en el cocinero.

-¡Espérate a la cena! –gritó recuperándose y poniéndose el pie, alzando el puño hacia ella, que se sintió intimidada. Sanji nunca le había hablado de esa forma, y por mucho que no fuera directamente a ella… Le molestaba.

-Oi Sanji-kun –que rápido aprendía… Nami se mordió el labio con fuerza, molesta. Luffy siguió con su frase cuando tuvo al rubio a sus pies dispuesto a escucharle- ¿Por qué nos haces la merienda? –Robin ladeó la cabeza, sin entender ese comportamiento.

-Porque son privilegios de damiselas, y yo soy un caballero –respondió haciendo una reverencia con una amplia sonrisa, cogiendo su mano para besarla.

Nami golpeó el suelo, ignorando a Chopper y a Usopp, y se levantó maldiciéndolo todo. Fue a entrar en la cocina dispuesta a coger algo, no estaba acostumbrada a saltarse la merienda, pero una patada demasiado fuerte la alcanzó antes de que abriera la nevera, y por muy de goma que fuera eso había dolido. Se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo la espalda dolorida. El cocinero daba muy buenas patadas, y por mucho que lo viera en las batallas vivirlo era distinto. Sabía que no había usado toda su fuerza, pero con eso había bastado para que no quisiera volver a vivirlo. Se abrazó queriendo llorar, pero eso no sería propio de Luffy.

-¡Aaaauu! –se quejó conteniendo las lágrimas, sentándose en el suelo mientras miraba al responsable de semejante patada.

-¡Qué no se come hasta la cena! –gritó el cocinero tirando de su chaleco para sacarle a rastras. Se removió de forma infantil, aunque de nada le sirvió, pronto sintió como la pared frenaba su nueva caída.

Vale, este trato por parte de Sanji no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se levantó y se acercó hacia él, apretando el puño con fuerza, queriendo devolvérsela, pero no sabía usar un cuerpo tan fuerte y tan capaz de matar. Le daba miedo pasarse y hacerle daño de verdad, no iba a jugársela. Por lo que se contuvo y subió al cuarto de los mapas, haciéndose una bolita contra la pared para poder llorar tranquila.

Por otro lado, Robin observaba el comportamiento de la supuesta Nami. No era propio de ella estar tan inquieta, hacer gestos tan poco femeninos, y descuidar su postura constantemente. Sabía que algo ocurría, pero no iba a presionarla, era su amiga y se lo diría si necesitaba compartirlo.

Finalmente Luffy se levantó cansado de estar tumbado en una hamaca y se fue en busca de sus amigos. Encontró a Zoro entrenando concentrado, y pensó que quizás querría jugar con él. A ratos olvidaba su nuevo cuerpo, y actuaba como lo sentía.

-¡Zoro! –exclamó haciendo que este le mirara de reojo con una expresión no muy amistosa- ¡Oiiiii! –llamó su atención, obligándole a dejar de entrenar unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres, bruja?

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –propuso añadiendo una amplia sonrisa no muy típica en Nami. El espadachín soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿El cocinillas te ha echado algo en la merienda? –siguió riendo mientras cogía su pesa y volvía a su tarea.

-Pero… Voy en serio… -hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, volviendo a ser consciente de su cuerpo al sentir sus pechos levantarse- Ah claro… -susurró negando.

-Déjame tranquilo –comentó retomando la cuenta.

-Qué aburrido eres –rodó los ojos y aun cruzándose de brazos se puso a buscar a alguien con quien estar. Ante esa respuesta el espadachín se tranquilizó un poco, aunque le extrañaba que no hubiera insultos o gritos en su frase.

La cena estuvo lista, y todos se reunieron en la mesa, todos menos cierto capitán. Mejor dicho cierta navegante. Luffy se preocupó a no verla allí, por lo que se levantó firme y sin dar explicaciones fue al cuarto de los mapas, sabiendo que estaría allí.

-Nami… -llamó sin querer tener que decirle ''Luffy'' para dirigirse a ella en privado. No respondió, pero supo dónde estaba. La luna llena hacía que se pudiera ver todo el cuarto sin problema. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió ampliamente. Aunque estuviera en otro cuerpo la pelirroja supo de que sonrisa se trataba- ¿No tienes hambre? Mira que mi estómago a estas horas debe estar suplicándote carne –bromeó dándole un suave empujón.

-Claro que tengo hambre Luffy, pero no tengo ganas de estar con el resto, es todo muy raro, me tratan de forma distinta.

-Oye, a mí también. Le pregunté a Zoro si quería jugar conmigo y no paró de reírse…

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! –gritó negando mientras se quitaba el sombrero de paja, jugando con él entre sus manos- Da igual, las cosas no van especialmente bien –para sorpresa del moreno ella empezó a reír, parecía más tranquila.

-No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos así pero… Oi Nami, deberíamos aprovechar para divertirnos, ¿no? Es nuestro secreto –susurró tendiéndole la mano. Nami la aceptó asintiendo, girándose para fundirse en un cálido abrazo.

Y aunque le habría gustado que su capitán la abrazara, y no al revés, no le importó.

-Pues venga, ¡vamos a cenar! –respondió animado.


	3. Secretos nocturnos

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, favs etc, espero que hayan llegado las respuestas, esta página me tiene loca :P Y gracias especiales a mi Anel que sin ella no habría podido subir bien los caps jajaja. ¡Espero que os esté gustando, el próximo será movidito!_

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental.

La cena transcurrió algo más tranquila. Nami tenía hambre, y con un plato no fue suficiente para llenarse, así que aprovechó para montar un poco de jaleo y robarle al resto. Por su parte, Luffy actuó como una señorita. O lo intentó. Copiaba todos los actos de Robin y se limitó a comer un solo plato. En resumen, esa cena fue más normal, y sus nakamas no se preocuparon tanto al ver que parecían estar bien y volver a ser ellos. Días raros los tenían todos.

Llegó la hora de ir a dormir, pero antes la navegante y el capitán se encontraron en cubierta. Se escondieron entre los naranjos, ambos sabían que nadie esperaría que estuvieran ahí, y querían hablar con calma. Nami levantó una prenda que tenía escondida. Era un precioso vestido blanco, corto y muy veraniego. Tanto los tirantes, el escote como el final tenían un acabado digno de ser un vestido de lencería.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? Ser tú es muy difícil –replicó Luffy añadiendo un largo suspiro cansado.

-Cierra los ojos –respondió ella quitándole la parte de arriba del bikini, poniéndole el vestido con rapidez, queriendo acabar eso cuanto antes. Era extraño tener que vestirse así, pero no quería que Luffy la viera sin ropa, por mucho que a él le pareciera algo normal.

-Desde luego, qué raras sois las mujeres –replicó acomodándose el vestido. Ahora al no tener nada sujetándolos le molestaban sus pechos, pero también era cierto que la nueva prenda era más fresca y cómoda.

-Calla. A ver, nada más entres al cuarto túmbate en mi cama y finge estar dormido. Si Robin quiere hablar contigo vas a liarla a lo grande, ¿vale?

-Sí, ni una palabra –asintió levantando la mirada hacia ella. Sonrió más tranquila al ver que había parecido entenderlo.

-¿Y yo…?

-Bueno, a los chicos les gusta estar de charla hasta que les entra el sueño… Pero con que finjas dormir también…

-Está bien. Buenas noches capitán.

-Soy la navegante –bromeó Luffy mientras le sacaba la lengua, igual que ella hacía. Vaya, así que ese gesto no pasaba desapercibido para él…

-Me da igual en qué cuerpo estés, sigues siendo mi capitán –susurró acercándose a él para besar su mejilla. Él simplemente sonrió cogiendo sus manos antes de levantarse con cuidado para salir de los naranjos.

Tras intercambiar una sonrisa ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, sin saber lo que les deparaba la noche. Luffy mantuvo la postura en todo momento, admitiéndose que ese vestido era demasiado cómodo, y el aire de la noche se sentía mucho mejor así. Al entrar en el cuarto se lanzó a la cama de Nami y cerró los ojos, creyendo que Robin aun no había entrado, pero lo que no sabía es que esta estaba esperando a la pelirroja, recostada en su cama.

-Navegante –la llamó en un tono divertido. Ugh… Fingió dormir profundamente, pero una risa por parte de la arqueóloga, y un par de manos fleur hicieron que se diera la vuelta y prestaran atención.

-Qué… ¿Qué quieres Robin? –vale, Luffy estaba algo nervioso. Nami le había dicho expresamente que no hablara con ella o la liaría, y no quería meterla en problemas…

-Hablar contigo. Estás muy rara –la morena volvió a soltar una risita mientras se acomodaba en la cama y encendía la luz de la mesilla.

-Me siento perfectamente. Mañana hablaré con Chopper, buenas noches –intentó escapar, pero su compañera volvió a reír levemente.

-¿Te ocurre algo con el capitán, navegante?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué iba a ocurrirme? Shishishi –eso último le salió solo, sorprendiendo a Robin.

-Pasáis tanto tiempo juntos… Pero no voy a presionarte, Nami –alzó una ceja, se notaba que quería saber lo que ocurría, pero Luffy tenía en mente "nuestro secreto", y no podía decirle nada a nadie.

-Nos llevamos muy bien, es mi nakama, mi naveg… Capitán –sonrió ampliamente y antes de que se le escapara algo que pudiera hacer enfadar a Nami por la mañana se recostó y cerró los ojos- Buenas noches Robin.

-Ah –suspiró la morena, rindiéndose, por ahora- Buenas noches navegante –respondió apagando la luz antes de acomodarse en su cama.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Robin sospechaba algo, maldita sea, no podía estar insinuando otra cosa. ¿No? No, no entendía por qué tanta insistencia, pero tenía que saber que algo estaba pasando, y si no era un cambio de cuerpo, ¿qué podría ser? Apretó los ojos intentando pensar, pero eso era demasiado cansado y prefería dormir. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Nami?

Esta por su parte, nada más entrar en el cuarto buscó su cama. Sanji, Zoro, Brook y Usopp estaban en sus respectivas camas hablando entre ellos, y le sorprendió que tanto el espadachín como el cocinero hablaran con calma. ¿Y Chopper y Franky? Bueno, ella, mejor dicho él, tenía que dormir cuanto antes. ¿Luffy usaría pijama? Bah, qué va… Se mordió el labio con fuerza, esto era difícil. Sonrió a sus amigos y se dio prisa por ir a su cama. No se quitó el sombrero, si no sospecharían, pero vaya si tenía ganas de dormir sin él. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, escuchando la conversación, aunque fingiendo dormir hasta que…

-Nami es sin duda la mujer más hermosa –opinó Sanji. Esto la hizo sonreír. Era un pesado, pero no podía negar que siempre la alagaba y ella no le daba mucho a cambio… Negó con calma, más interesada en la conversación.

-Robin no se queda atrás –comentó Zoro con tranquilidad en su voz.

-La verdad es que las dos están muy bien –añadió Usopp.

-Pero ninguna nos enseña sus panties, yohoho –rió Brook, haciendo que ella apretara sus puños. Maldito esqueleto pervertido.

-Luffy –le llamó el tirador- ¿Para ti quién es la más hermosa? –intentó mantenerse firme y seguir durmiendo pero no podía evitarlo…

-¡Por supuesto mi navegante! –gritó con una enorme sonrisa, actuando exactamente igual que él, salvo por el opinar sobre la belleza de una chica.

Todos se miraron confundidos de que diera esa opinión, y encima con tanto entusiasmo. Nami se removió volviendo a acostarse y a taparse, carraspeando levemente, pensando que no volvería a meterse en la conversación para no liar las cosas. Pero Zoro se dio cuenta de algo al ser el que más cerca estaba. Se inclinó un poco y…

-Luffy… -ella tragó saliva, ¿y ahora qué?- ¿Podrías explicarnos por qué hueles a mandarinas? –MIERDA. Los dos habían estado entre los árboles antes de dormir.

-Porque… He estado hablando con Nami antes de acostarme.

-Ya –respondió el espadachín de forma algo seca- Luffy, cuidado con esa bruja.

Nami apretó sus puños al oírle, sintiendo ganas de darle un buen golpe, pero de nuevo no sabía controlar su fuerza y podría armar una buena.

-¡¿A quién llamas tú bruja?! –gritó sacando su personalidad, aunque de nuevo estaba dando el cantazo- Es decir, ¡deja a mi navegante tranquila de una vez! –se tumbó esta vez tapándose la cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar más, soltando un bufido cansado.

Todos los presentes se miraron en shock, tanto que ni Sanji pudo empezar a pelear con el marimo por decir eso sobre su pelirroja. ¿Por qué Luffy actuaba de pronto de forma tan… Rara respecto a Nami? Tenían una teoría extraña, pero no, él no se enamoraba, era… Muy descolocante pensarlo. Siguieron hablando de otros temas, aunque pronto apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir.

Ella sabía que la había liado, por eso aun seguía despierta. Y pensar lo que le había dicho a Luffy, seguro que él le había hecho caso y no había dicho una palabra. Suspiró incapaz de dormir con tantos pensamientos, aunque se quitó el sombrero de paja y lo puso a su lado. Con esta imagen fue dejando de pensar hasta quedarse dormida.

No sabía bien lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.


	4. ¿Podría ver sus panties?

De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo :D Este es uno de mis caps favoritos ~

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental.

Nami abrió lentamente los ojos, oyendo un constante "grrr", pero dentro suyo. Oh mierda, tenía hambre. Se removió recordando de golpe dónde estaba, el cuarto de los chicos, todos roncaban, y si ella iba a la cocina Sanji seguramente le diera una buena paliza. No, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez, había dolido demasiado. Se incorporó perezosa y se puso el sombrero, estirándose. Necesitaba una ducha, y sabía que Luffy también, pero no sabía cómo iba a ingeniárselas para ello. Ni de broma él vería su cuerpo, por mucho que su mente no registrara esas cosas. Por lo que intentó dormir hasta la hora del desayuno. Qué remedio…

Luffy por su parte se levantó como un zombie, y sin siquiera cambiarse comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Era bastante temprano, y no pensaba en que Sanji no le dejaría comer, pero entonces fue despertándose poco a poco, cayendo en algo interesante… A Nami seguro que si se lo permitía. En la cocina se veía luz, y se podían oler demasiadas cosas ricas, el paraíso. Abrió la puerta hipnotizado por los olores, y caminó lentamente por la cocina.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no se come hasta qué…?! –gritó Sanji girándose, preparando una patada, aunque reaccionó con rapidez- ¡Oh, Nami! ¡Lo siento pelirroja! Creí que sería Luffy intentando comer antes que todos.

-Ehm… Ya… Oye Sanji… Tengo hambre –sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba lo que el rubio estaba cocinando, y este asintió con rapidez.

-¡Marchando un desayuno para mi pelirroja! –exclamó animado. Luffy se sentó en la mesa y observó lo que hacía el cocinero, pensando que ser Nami tenía sus ventajas.

-Oi Sanji –le llamó apoyando su cabeza en una mano- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Con ese vestido pídeme lo que quieras –respondió el rubio al borde de una hemorragia nasal mientras observaba su "pijama".

-¡Hoy quiero merienda doble! –gritó con hambre.

-Pero si siempre… Bueno, ¡como tú mandes Nami-san!

Al ir amaneciendo todos se fueron despertando y acudieron a la cocina con hambre y ganas de empezar un nuevo día. Sanji ya había preparado un desayuno especial para sus señoritas, y estaba terminando el del resto. De momento todo era normal, pero no duraría mucho. Pillando completamente desprevenido a Luffy, el cocinero puso ambas manos en su cintura y tiró de él para levantarle un poco y juntar sus labios. Como no entendía muy bien que pasaba se dejó hacer, aunque cuando se quedó sin aire volvió a sentarse para seguir desayunando. Nami apretó sus puños con fuerza, controlando las ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas a los dos, pero quedaría muy raro que el capitán armara jaleo por algo que supuestamente no entendía. Aun así su reacción interna no pasó desapercibida por Robin que sonrió divertida, sospechando cada vez más que algo pasaba entre esos dos, y Zoro negaba creyendo que algo estaba tramando la bruja.

Después del extraño incidente de la cocina todos siguieron con sus quehaceres habituales. Eso sí, todos se encontraban en cubierta esta vez. A Luffy seguía pareciéndole aburrido tumbarse en una hamaca y no hacer nada, pero imaginó que quizás si se quedaba allí llegaría Sanji con algo para comer, por lo que no le pareció tan mala idea. Sin embargo a Nami no le gustaba jugar con Usopp y Chopper. Es decir, los tres podían pasárselo muy bien juntos y hablar de muchas cosas, pero no en ese cuerpo. Luffy, cansado de esperar, se puso de pie y se estiró. Quería jugar con alguien, la verdad es que ver a Nami tan entretenida y pasándoselo tan bien, o eso le parecía a él, le daba envidia. Brook siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos, e incorporándose un poco en la hamaca estiró una de sus huesudas manos.

-Nami-san –llamó su atención. Se arregló la ropa y…- ¿Podría ver sus panties?

-¡Pues claro! –exclamó Luffy con normalidad, levantando la corta y estrecha falda que llevaba, mostrando unas bonitas bragas negras de lencería y un firme trasero.

Lo que vino a continuación fue un jaleo en toda regla. Sanji que salía de la cocina con dos zumos recién hechos se había caído al suelo sufriendo una severa hemorragia nasal. Chopper no dejaba de gritar "¡un médico, un médico!", hasta que Usopp reaccionó, le dio un golpe diciéndole que él era uno y fueron a ayudar a Sanji. Franky observaba la situación un poco en shock. Bueno, mejor dicho oía lo que pasaba mientras su vista estaba puesta sobre Nami. Zoro negaba sorprendido, sin entender a qué venía tanto cambio en la pelirroja, y qué estaba tramando con todos los chicos del barco, pero tras estos pensamientos se puso alerta y siguió entrenando, costándole apartar la vista, para qué negarlo. Robin estaba tan asombrada que se le había caído el libro de las manos, aun así sabía que no era normal. No el hecho de que Nami hiciera caso a semejante petición de Brook, qué también, sino a todo lo sucedido en menos de un día. Y el esqueleto… Se había caído de la hamaca de espaldas, moviendo las piernas como si convulsionara mientras murmuraba ligeros "Yohoho", incapaz de hacer uno de sus chistes. Nami por su parte apretaba sus manos sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a cargarse a todos sus nakamas, en especial al idiota de su capitán. ¡¿PERO CÓMO SE LE OCURRÍA HACER ESO?! Sentía que iba a explotar de rabia, y es que muy buen genio ella no solía tener, menos ahora que no podía descargarse. No quería ni imaginar el daño que podría hacerle a su cuerpo si expresaba su mal humor. Luffy por su parte sonreía ampliamente, sin molestarse en volver a bajar su falda, sin entender lo que significaba.

-¡Se desangraaa! –gritó Chopper histérico al ver que Sanji no reaccionaba y su hemorragia nasal no se frenaba. Usopp ya había empezado a llorar dramáticamente mientras meneaba a su amigo.

-¡Bájate eso por dios! –a los gritos se unió Zoro, molestándole que la navegante siguiera en bragas, más que nada porque no podía concentrarse.

-Oi, vale –suspiró Luffy mientras dejaba que su falda cayera por sus piernas, bajándosela tal cual había dicho el espadachín.

-¡Pero…! –gritó este de nuevo, soltando un grito cuando la pesa se le cayó al pie.

-¡Un médicoooo! –chilló Chopper al ver a Zoro.

-¡Oye qué Brook no reacciona! –exclamó Franky mirando al esqueleto con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¡Aaaaaah! –de nuevo Chopper entró en pánico. Empezó a correr de un lado para otro sin saber a quién atender primero. Pronto se unió Usopp, corriendo por toda la cubierta con los brazos en alto.

Robin fue a levantarse para tratar de ayudar y parar todo ese jaleo, pero se tropezó con el libro que antes se le había caído y se fue de boca al suelo. No se hizo daño alguno, aunque claro, para el histérico doctor eso fue demasiado.

-¡Chopper! ¡Cálmate o te va a dar algo! –gritó la arqueóloga levantándose para ayudarle.

Luffy se reía a carcajadas mirando todas las situaciones, sin entender como Nami nunca antes había hecho eso con lo divertido que era, y esta simplemente se había sentado en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos en alto, y repetía una y otra vez cosas como "cálmate, es idiota, no tiene remedio" y muchos "ommm".

Costó mucho, pero por fin Chopper volvió a la normalidad y atendió a sus nakamas. Ahora Zoro tenía una venda en su pie y caminaba cojeando, algo que se le pasaría pronto según el doctor. Sanji había vuelto a él y su hemorragia había cesado, pero había perdido mucha sangre y estaba recuperándose. Brook en cambio parecía más muerto que nunca al estar tan inmóvil. Al igual que el resto pronto se recuperaría, aunque aun debía guardar reposo y calma. El renito insistió en ver a Robin también y por si acaso curó una leve herida en su rodilla. Usopp decidió quedarse en la enfermería para ayudar a Chopper, que aun estaba un poco alterado, y aunque fuera demasiada gente en la habitación agradeció su ayuda. Franky y la arqueóloga decidieron preparar la cena. Y es que si, con tanto jaleo no habían comido y ya estaba anocheciendo. No quedaría igual que la deliciosa comida de Sanji pero por hacer una excepción… Sabían que el rubio no se levantaría hasta recuperar gran parte de su sangre.

Pero en otra parte del barco dos personas tenían un problema distinto. Luffy tenía ganas de darse un buen baño, y que Nami se lo prohibiera sin motivo, al menos para él, ya le estaba cansando. Entró en su cuarto y rebuscó en su armario algo para ponerse, aunque una imagen de Nami muy enfadada dándole una buena paliza apareció en su mente y le hizo estremecer, optando por coger uno de los vestidos que se encontraban junto al que le había puesto la pelirroja la noche anterior. Era negro y corto, realmente bonito, así que imaginó que eso si se lo dejaría poner. Entró en el baño antes de que la navegante supiera lo que estaba haciendo y cerró con pestillo. Suspiró tranquilo, por fin podría ducharse, y empezó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba.

Deslizó su falda y levantó su camiseta, observando la ropa interior de la pelirroja, aunque no le parecía nada del otro mundo. ¿Y ahora…? Llevó ambas manos a su espalda tal y como había sentido hacer a Nami esa mañana y trató de soltar el sujetador, aunque le costó demasiado y terminó protagonizando una escena bastante cómica. Fuera, por fin. ¿Por qué ella no le dejaba ver más allá de su ropa interior? No lo entendía. Miró sus pechos, no cambiaban mucho sin alguna tela que los cubriera, y curioso por ellos empezó a tocarlos, mordiéndose el labio al sentir algo bastante agradable. Los apretó con suavidad y cerró los ojos, perdido unos segundos en esa sensación. Pronto volvió a su tarea y bajó las manos para deslizar sus bragas hasta que cayeron al suelo. Tonto era, pero no todo el tiempo ni tanto como pensaban, por lo que no se le hizo demasiado extraño lo que descubrió cuando terminó de quitarse toda la ropa. Entró en la bañera y abrió el agua para empezar a ducharse, mojándose por completo. Cerró los ojos al sentir el agua caer, y cuando más tranquilo estaba oyó fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Luffy voy a matarte! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó la pelirroja aporreando la puerta, intentando tirarla si era necesario.

-¡Ducharme! ¡Tengo necesidades! –respondió sacándole la lengua aunque ella no le viera. Aunque eso sí, más le valía darse prisa si no quería llevarse unos cuantos golpes. Sabía que Nami contenía las ganas de pegarle con todas las cosas que estaba haciendo, pero a ese paso iba a llevarse una buena. Y conocía sus golpes.

-¡Cómo no salgas ahora mismo te voy a…! ¡ARGH! –gritó dándole un nuevo golpe a la puerta- ¡Más te vale seguir con la ropa puesta!

-¡Pues no, me la he quitado toda! ¡Déjame Nami! –cerró el agua al terminar y cogió una toalla, rodeando su cuerpo con esta.

-¡Ábreme! –la pelirroja dio un nuevo golpe bien fuerte contra la puerta, aunque esta parecía resistir muy bien su mal humor. Luffy, que ya había terminado su ducha, abrió la puerta y frunció los labios.

-¡Ya está! Tranquila mujer, ¿ves qué no era para tanto?

-Te mato –dijo firme lanzándose hacia su capitán, terminando los dos en el suelo.

-¡Nnneeh! –gritó Luffy mientras trataba de quitársela de encima. Pero ahora en distintos cuerpos era verdaderamente difícil.

Tras una breve pelea los dos se levantaron, pero Nami le echó a empujones.

-Si tú te duchas yo también, hasta luego –dijo firme. Sabía que a le daba igual, pero no tenía porqué respetar su intimidad cuando él no lo había hecho.

Cerró con pestillo por si acaso y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco y los pantalones, abriendo el agua dispuesta a darse un baño. Dejó el sombrero aparte y tomó aire antes de quitarse los bóxers. Mantuvo la mirada al frente y entró en la bañera, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban. También empezaba a sentirse algo más débil, pero estaba tan cómoda que se dejó llevar. Estuvo media hora dándole vueltas al motivo por el cual estaban viviendo esa locura, y si habría solución. No quería seguir siendo Luffy durante el resto de su vida, ella quería su cuerpo de vuelta. Entonces miró sus manos, suspirando mientras pensaba en lo que era estar en un cuerpo ajeno, en lo raro que era que la trataran de forma tan distinta. Estos pensamientos fueron cambiando y poco a poco terminó pensando en Luffy, en él físicamente. Acarició sus abdominales mientras cerraba los ojos. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y siempre que se dormían los dos en cubierta terminaba acariciando su torso como si así fuera a tener mejores sueños. Pero esa vez era de otra forma. Su mano fue bajando inconscientemente, como si ella no quisiera pero algo la obligara, hasta que terminó tocando el miembro de su capitán. Se tapó la boca con la otra mano, pensando que no debería seguir, al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada seguramente, o eso creería. Pero se sentía tan bien… Se mordió el labio, recorriendo parte de su hombría hasta que oyó ruido en cubierta, y cayó en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mierda mierda, ¿pero soy tonta? –se preguntó saliendo del agua, sintiendo como le costaba, aunque una vez fuera recuperaba la energía. Resopló y miró su cuerpo. Bueno, el de su capitán. Así que ahora era de goma. Estiró su mano hasta la puerta y soltó una risa al ver que llegaba sin problema, recorriendo todo el baño con su nuevo brazo de goma. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el tonto y empezó a vestirse.

¿Por qué le hacían tanta gracia las tonterías del capitán? ¿Y por qué las hacía ella también?


	5. Operación Robin

Claro que a Nami le molestaba que Luffy usara los conjuntos más íntimos que tenía y se ponía solo para dormir, como si se tratara de un vestido de verano. Ahora se encontraba en la mesa en pura lencería, cenando mientras hablaba animadamente con Franky. Por suerte tanto Sanji como Brook estaban en la enfermería y ellos cenarían allí, porque si no estaba segura de que les daría algo. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y siguió comiendo mientras miraba a Zoro en silencio. ¿Por qué este parecía estar alerta de algo? ¿Y de qué? Estas preguntas no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Al igual que la noche anterior, la navegante y el capitán se reunieron en los naranjos. A Nami se le hacía extraño, parecía que sus encuentros secretos eran citas, y eso hacía que se pusiera nerviosa. Estaba demasiado rara ese día, sobre todo desde el incidente de la ducha. Alguien chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos.

-Oi, ¿Nami? –preguntó su capitán preocupado.

-Sí, sí, dime –ella movió la cabeza y se acomodó el sombrero.

-Decía que tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto.

-Sí, lo sé Luffy, lo sé –se inclinó un poco para poner sobre sus hombros una de sus chaquetas. Se le hacía más que raro estar siendo caballerosa con su capitán, ¡tendría que ser al revés! Se mordió el labio y cerró los botones del abrigo mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-No tenía frío –sonrió ampliamente. A Nami se le hacía muy raro ver esa expresión tan característica en su propio cuerpo, por lo que contraatacó y le sacó la lengua como ella hacía.

-Lo sé baka, pero no quiero que uses esos vestidos delante de todos –dijo de forma cariñosa, aunque Luffy le preguntaba con la mirada el porqué- Son como… Pijamas –rió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedó mirando sus ojos. Esta vez, en vez de ver el simple anaranjado caramelo, veía a su capitán, el brillo característico que tenía y que siempre se potenciaba con ella. Los dos se sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, y se acercaron un poco, Luffy por inercia al verla a ella hacerlo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a besar a Sanji… Yo no lo haría.

-Está bien –volvieron a sonreírse, Luffy parecía entender lo que era un beso, o al menos el acto.

Ella sabía que respecto a acciones cariñosas tenía que tomar el control, y no por estar en el cuerpo de su capitán, si no porque él no se enteraba de nada, y qué mejor que enseñarle con actos. Tiró de él para fundirse en un abrazo. Extrañaba cuando él hacía esto y la pegaba contra su pecho, cómo sentía su respiración, pero se conformó sin importarle demasiado. Se separó un poco y se quitó el sombrero, poniéndoselo a él, volviendo a sonreírse entre los dos.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –una conocida y dulce voz sonó fuera de los naranjos. Robin.

-No yo… Nosotros… -dijo Nami de forma nerviosa, sabiendo que Luffy no daría explicaciones, por lo que se limitó a actuar como él- Estábamos jugando a algo, shishisi, ¿verdad Nami? –preguntó esperando que él entendiera al menos un poquito de la situación.

-¿Eh? Sí, ahora voy al cuarto, Robin –él solo ocultaba el secreto del cambio de cuerpos, ¿qué otra cosa si no?

-Vamos chicos, lo sé todo –la arqueóloga rió ligeramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Lo sabe todo! –gritó Luffy, aunque a ojos de la morena Nami parecía la histérica.

-¡Shhh! ¿Qué… Qué sabes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podemos jugar? –la navegante intentó seguir pareciendo inocente.

-Los encuentros secretos, las miradas de complicidad, los momentos tiernos. Definitivamente estáis juntos. Oh Nami esperaba a que me lo contaras, no quería descubrirlo por mi cuenta. Así que la misión Operación Robin ha concluido –volvió a reír elegantemente, dejando sin habla a sus dos nakamas.

-Claro que estamos juntos mujer, ¿no nos ves? Qué cosas –rió Luffy sin entender. Aunque a Robin le sorprendió que la navegante respondiera así.

-Calla, a ver no… Nosotros no estamos juntos, simplemente… Son secretos nuestros. Shishishi –añadió de forma algo forzada, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

¿Ella con Luffy? Bueno a ojos de la morena era al revés, pero el caso, ¡menuda tontería! Eso era imposible. Tan imposible como que estando en su cuerpo le enseñara su ropa interior a alguno de los pervertidos del barco. ¿Qué clase de locura había imaginado la arqueóloga para dar eso por hecho? No, no, y no. Definitivamente no. Aunque sí que tenían momentos muy íntimos que no compartían con ninguno de sus otros nakamas, pero era simple amistad.

-No hace falta que me lo ocultéis, no diré una palabra. ¡Soy una tumba! –dijo divertida la morena.

-Robin, no estamos juntos. Yo soy Nami, él es Luffy –admitió cruzándose de brazos.

-Era NUESTRO secreto, Nami –el capitán hizo un puchero mientras miraba a su navegante. Él tenía muchas ganas de contárselo al resto, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo, nadie tenía que saber nada.

Ahora Robin si que estaba confundida. ¿Qué locura acababa de decir Luffy? ¿Y por qué Nami se nombraba a si misma mientras ponía cara de perrito abandonado hacia el chico de goma?

-¿No te ha parecido raro que comiera tan poco? ¿Y qué me dices del momentazo "os enseño mis panties" de hoy? ¿Crees que yo haría algo así? –un suspiro de asombro por parte de la arqueóloga rompió el silencio. Así que… ¿No estaban ocultando su relación? ¿Ni jugando a algo?

-¡No puedes decir nada! Va a ser nuestro –Luffy marcó la última palabra mientras las señalaba a ambas- secreto. De nadie más.

-Yo… Claro, por supuesto… -comentó la arqueóloga sin poder dejar de darle vueltas al tema- ¿Y cómo pasó?

-No tenemos ni idea, ocurrió ayer antes de la comida. Por lo que tampoco sabemos una cura –suspiró Nami con cansancio, caminando los tres hacia las habitaciones- En fin chicos, hasta mañana –abrazó a Robin con fuerza como solía hacerlo y a Luffy le dio un beso en la mejilla, mirando como entraban en el cuarto. Parecía algo normal, dos chicas entrando en su habitación, pero ella no podía negar que echaba de menos las conversaciones nocturnas con Robin, y eso que solo había pasado una noche, casi dos.

Esta vez la noche sí que fue tranquila. Nami se durmió a la primera, y como los chicos no hicieron tertulia nocturna le fue muy fácil conciliar un agradable sueño. Por otro lado Luffy, más tranquilo de que su compañera de cuarto lo supiera, no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido abrazando el sombrero de paja contra él. Pero por otra parte, Robin no dejaba de mirar la nada, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad. Le daba ternura como se trataban, porque ella sabía que se querían demasiado, que aunque Luffy no tuviera idea del amor, y Nami fuera una cabezota como para reconocerlo, cuando estaban tranquilos y se miraban había algo, algo fuerte. Se abrazó manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que ella también debía admitirse varias cosas. Y es que sabía perfectamente que los encuentros a solas con el espadachín en cubierta en plena noche, las profundas conversaciones, y ser la única persona a la que Zoro abrazaba de manera protectora cuando veía que lo necesitaba, no eran cosa de una simple amistad.

Sanji y Brook se encontraban mucho mejor, tanto que junto a Chopper habían sido los primeros que ya estaban en pie. Toda la tripulación se fue sumando al desayuno, y a los nuevos quehaceres de ese día. Los días de bochorno parecían continuar y aumentar, más aun al medio día, por lo que todos estaban a cubierto del calor. Menos Luffy y Nami que se encontraban juntos fuera en una agradable siesta en el césped, a la sombra. Mientras el capitán dormía profundamente, la navegante miraba el Log Pose de su muñeca en silencio, hipnotizada con la aguja. Entonces sintió una extraña brisa y se incorporó, mirando el cielo. Soltó un gritito impropio de Luffy, pero que llamó la atención de Robin que estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre capitán?

-¡No es posible! –gritó Nami mirando las nubes en shock.

El resto de los tripulantes fueron saliendo al oír el grito, y mientras Luffy se levantaba sobresaltado.

-¡Se avecina una peligrosa tormenta! –volvió a gritar la navegante.

Todos se quedaron mirándoles a los dos sin entender como Luffy había dicho eso, y porqué Nami parecía tan tranquila respecto al tema. Todos menos Robin, que al saber lo que pasaba estaba más pendiente del cielo. Pero pronto dejaron de preguntarse estas cosas al ver la enorme nube negra que empezaba a tapar el barco. El cielo había dejado el azul intenso de verano por un gris oscuro que amenazaba con su apariencia.

En seguida Nami, Luffy a ojos del resto, empezó a dar órdenes. Usopp y Chopper temblaban mientras corrían por todo el barco, aunque obedecían las órdenes sin poner pega alguna. La tormenta parecía empeorar, ya que una fuerte lluvia cayó sobre el mar, empapando la cubierta del Sunny. Las suaves olas que antes mecían el barco se convirtieron en un peligro, ya que lo agitaban de un lado a otro, como si no tuvieran el control de su propia nave.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –gritó Sanji asustado como el resto.

El barco se movía peligrosamente de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que todos tuvieran que correr por la cubierta de un lado a otro para permanecer en la nave, mientras intentaban entrar en la cocina.

-¡No quiero morir aquí! Espera, ¡pero si ya estoy muerto! ¡Yohoho! –gritó Brook entre risas, aunque pronto adoptó la seriedad del resto.

Se agarró a la puerta de la cocina y estiró su mano para ayudar a quien tuviera más cerca. Chopper resbaló por la lluvia, pero el músico le cogió a tiempo, y este reaccionó transformándose en reno adulto. Estiró su mano también para ayudar al siguiente que hubiera podido llegar. El viento cargado de lluvia golpeaba los rostros de los Mugiwara, impidiéndoles ver con claridad. ¿Cómo el hermoso tiempo de verano se había vuelto una lucha por la supervivencia?

-Vamos Sunny –susurró Franky mirando el barco, temiendo por su estado.

Una nueva ola azotó el barco, moviéndolo peligrosamente hacia la izquierda. Nami intentó estirar su nuevo brazo de goma para sujetarse a algo, pero no estaba acostumbrada y no era muy ágil con esta tarea, por lo que antes de poder hacer algo resbaló en el césped. Soltó un grito, de nuevo impropio del capitán, y cerró los ojos al sentir que se caía al mar. Luffy reaccionó al ver la escena.

-Nami… -susurró mirando el agua. ¡Ella era de goma ahora! Lo que significaba que no podría nadar- ¡No!

Sin pensárselo un segundo corrió con rapidez y se lanzó al mar en busca de su navegante.

-¡Pero será idiota! –gritó Zoro, ya que a sus ojos Nami había ido a buscarle- ¡No tiene tanta fuerza para poder siquiera con ella misma!

Robin tropezó en una nueva agitada y trató de coger de la mano a Chopper, ayudándose de unas cuantas fleur, pero no fue tan rápida y cayó al mar, haciendo que las manos desaparecieran.


	6. Vuelve pronto

_De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo, en serio, me alegra que os esté gustando, tanto a los que se manifiestan como a los que leen en secreto :3 Tengo la tira de capítulos avanzados, y respondiendo a la mayoría de temas diré que paciencia, todo vendrá. Y si, a partir de ahora habrá más ZoRo, me encantan *-*_

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental.

-¡Robin! –gritó Sanji al verla caer también. Intentó ir a buscarla, pero Chopper le cogió negando.

-¡No puedes bajar! ¡Aun estás débil, sería un suicidio!

Brook hizo una mueca de dolor, estaba sujetando el peso del reno, y ahora el del cocinero. Con cada movimiento del barco sentía un latigazo en sus huesos al intentar sostener con firmeza a sus dos amigos, y no podía negar que tampoco estaba en sus mejores condiciones, por lo que era algo en contra.

Zoro ya había reaccionado, y saltó hacia dónde habían caído Luffy y Nami. Nadó hacia el fondo, sin distinguir a penas lo que ocurría debido a la oscuridad del cielo, pero creyó ver una prenda roja y otra amarilla, por lo que se hundió más y les cogió a los dos, apretando los ojos con fuerza cuando empezó a perder aire. Salió a la superficie con los dos en sus lados y tosió recuperándose.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –le gritó a Luffy, para él Nami, que sostenía el sombrero de paja y temblaba notablemente. El capitán nunca se había sentido de esa forma, no podía explicarlo.

Aprovechando uno de los tambaleos del barco hacia ellos, y la ayuda de Franky y Usopp subieron de nuevo al barco. Entonces Zoro cayó en algo con tan solo echar un vistazo.

-¡Robin! –gritó abriendo más sus ojos, tensándose de pies a cabeza.

Saltó hacia el otro lado donde Sanji le indicaba y buceó de nuevo con desesperación. Sentía punzadas en su pecho, y no por falta de aire. Apretó sus manos y contuvo el oxígeno todo lo que pudo, viendo una débil mano estirarse hacia él. Se sumergió con mayor rapidez y la cogió, tirando fuertemente de ella para abrazar a Robin contra él y salir a la superficie. Allí ya estaban tanto Sanji como Franky de nuevo preparados para devolverles al barco. Zoro se estiró aprovechando una ola, a punto de coger la mano del cyborg, pero Robin se escurrió de sus brazos volviendo a hundirse, por lo que fue hacia ella de nuevo. Cuando salieron a la superficie observó la palidez de su rostro y tensó todo su cuerpo, sintiendo algo que pocas veces se apoderaba de él; miedo.

-¡Vamos marimo! –gritó Sanji estirando su mano con ayuda de Franky.

El espadachín se estiró y de nuevo intentó la misma técnica que antes, saliéndole mejor. Abrazó más a Robin contra él y consiguió alcanzar la mano del cocinero, el cual, con ayuda del cyborg, tiró de ellos para devolverles a cubierta.

-¡Un médicoooo! –empezó Chopper, entrando en pánico al ver a Robin y a Luffy inconscientes, a Nami en shock, a Sanji y a Brook aguantando los esfuerzos, y a Franky y a Usopp temiendo por sus nakamas y su barco. Zoro parecía ser el único que conservaba la calma, pero se podía ver la tensión y preocupación desde lejos.

La tormenta cesó. La calma volvió al mar y las suaves olas mecían el barco como si de una cuna se tratara. El sol brillaba de nuevo, el cielo era igual de azul que horas antes y el ardiente sol secaba la cubierta. Tanto Sanji como Brook estaban en sus camas descansando después de los esfuerzos, acompañados por Usopp que les contaba todo tipo de historias ficticias con tal de mejorar su ánimo y entretenerles. Franky arreglaba los desperfectos (súper) que había causado la tormenta, preocupado por sus nakamas. Chopper en la enfermería atendía tanto a Robin como a Luffy, mejor dicho a Nami en el cuerpo del capitán. Y mientras, Zoro y Luffy, en el cuerpo de la navegante, esperaban pacientes fuera de la enfermería.

La tensión podía sentirse. No se oía ningún ruido en todo el barco salvo algunos martillazos del cyborg, y las patas del renito ir de un lado a otro. Si no fuera por eso parecería un barco fantasma. El espadachín y el capitán esperaban sentados en la puerta de la enfermería sin decir palabra, los dos preocupados por sus dos camaradas inconscientes, aunque cada uno tenía su lucha personal. El silencio fue roto por una firme voz.

-Bruja –llamó Zoro girando la mirada. Luffy tardó en darse cuenta de que se dirigía a él y se giró también- ¿Por qué saltaste tú?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando Luffy cayó al agua, ¿por qué saltaste?

-¡Para salvarle! ¿Para qué si no? Tú hiciste lo mismo con nosotros y con Robin.

-No compares mi fuerza con la tuya –el tono firme en su voz incomodaba a Luffy, que trataba de entender porque había saltado.

-Solo… Fue un impulso…

El espadachín no parecía creérselo pero si ni él sabía explicarse por qué había saltado a la desesperada mucho menos podría decirlo. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y eso rompió la conversación y el incómodo silencio. Chopper salió caminando despacio, su expresión les asustó a los dos. El renito suspiró juntando sus patas y levantó la mirada.

-Aun no han despertado… He tratado de que expulsaran todo el agua pero siguen inconscientes –el médico sonaba apenado, como si fuera culpa suya.

-Tranquilo Chopper, has hecho lo que has podido, hay que darles tiempo –trató de elogiarle el espadachín sin apenas moverse.

-¿Podemos entrar? –Luffy ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba ver a su navegante.

-Solo puede estar una persona en la enfermería, entrar por turnos –respondió el reno mientras salía para dejar que uno de los dos pasara.

Tanto el capitán como el espadachín se miraron en silencio unos segundos y se dieron prisa por entrar. Luffy actuó como Nami, se incorporó, le dio un empujón a Zoro y le sacó la lengua mientras cerraba la puerta. Suspiró caminando hacia las dos camillas, sentándose en una de las sillas y acercándola a su navegante, aunque estiró un poco su mano para acariciar la de Robin. Tras ello su atención se puso en la pelirroja. Se le hacía extraño ver su propio cuerpo inerte sobre una camilla, pero en vez de centrarse en esto pensó que ahí no estaba él, si no su navegante, la cual nunca había vivido una situación igual. Ella sabía nadar hasta que pasó ese estúpido cambio.

-Nami… Despierta… -suplicó cogiendo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras miraba las dos manos juntas- Recuerda lo que pasó ahí abajo…

Cuando las olas volcaron el barco e hicieron que Nami cayera al mar, ella sabiendo lo que pasaría, cogió todo el aire que pudo, pero una rápida ola la hundió impidiéndole llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. La debilidad propia del mar a todo el que comía la fruta impidió que se moviera, y siquiera pudo subir a la superficie a intentar coger algo de aire. Debido a la fuerte marejada se hundía rápidamente, y sintió como el aire era reemplazado por agua. Por su parte Luffy había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias, y le daba igual tener un cuerpo menos fuerte, él nunca había salido vivo del mar por su cuenta, pero debía ayudar a la pelirroja.

Nada más bajar a dónde ella se encontraba sus ojos estaban algo más acostumbrados al agua, y pudo ver como la mirada de su navegante no existía. Tenía sus ojos en blanco, y parecía sin vida, se movía como si estuviera inerte. Él no podía moverse bien, el mar tenía demasiada fuerza en esa tormenta, y entró en pánico, un pánico que supo resolver en seguida. Recordó cómo se quedó sin aire cuando Sanji le había besado, por lo que si se podía quitar el oxígeno… También podría darse. Actuó con rapidez. Tiró de su navegante y juntó sus labios, haciendo todo lo posible por darle su oxígeno. Se separó con debilidad, necesitando aire, pero pudo distinguir como la mirada de la pelirroja volvía unos segundos, para finalmente desaparecer. Ver como se quedaba inconsciente delante suyo le sentó peor que cualquier estratégico golpe de cualquier enemigo, era algo que no podía describir. De pronto sintió unas fuertes manos rodear su cintura, y como al de pocos segundos ya estaba en la superficie, apretando el sombrero de paja entre sus manos, viendo su propio cuerpo inconsciente delante suyo.

-Volviste unos segundos… ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora también? –se notaba la súplica en su tono.

Luffy, con su inocencia de siempre, miraba el cuerpo que tenía delante suyo. Su pecho se movía levemente, indicando que respiraba, pero con dificultad. Se giró al oír como Robin empezaba a toser y se acercó rápidamente a ella, viendo como parte del agua de mar que había llenado sus pulmones se escurría por su comisura, pero parecía igual que su navegante. Volvió a girarse y se inclinó recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Hacía rato que ya no pensaba en el cambio de cuerpos, siquiera en los motivos por los que estaban todos en esa tripulación. Solo la quería de vuelta a ella. No entendía porque su estómago parecía vacío y no tenía hambre, eran sensaciones que nunca había sentido de esa forma.

-Bruja –la puerta se abrió y el espadachín se asomó. Lo que sorprendió a Luffy es que ese apodo había sonado dulce y no como un ataque- Llevas ya un buen rato, me toca –continuó en susurros el peliverde, entornando la puerta mientras esperaba.

-Vuelve pronto –de nuevo suplicó el capitán antes de levantarse y salir caminando lentamente.

Zoro entró cerrando la puerta y observó a sus dos compañeros. Era escalofriante verles de esa forma. No era la primera vez después de tantas aventuras pero, seguramente por todo el tiempo que pasaban y lo que compartían, esas situaciones cada vez dolían más.

Se sentó en la silla, aunque tras mirar a su capitán unos segundos se giró hacia Robin. Observó el leve hilo de agua que corría por su comisura, perdiéndose en su cuello. Se inclinó para limpiarlo con sus dedos y suspiró pesadamente, mirando su rostro bastante pálido para su tono de piel. Se acomodó en la silla y cogió la mano de la arqueóloga, rozando sus labios en su piel, dándole un suave beso. Sabía que no iba a perderla, ni a ella ni al capitán, pero por extraño que fuera no podía aparentar indiferencia, sentía la necesidad de preocuparse igual que el resto. Realmente no era una situación sencilla, pero confiaba en sus nakamas. Tener a Robin en peligro le había bastado para darse cuenta de que cada día sentía algo más por ella, y que todo lo ocurrido juntos no eran simples momentos de amistad.

Sobretodo aquella noche.

Se encontraba de guardia, mirando las estrellas de una noche oscura en el despejado cielo. Brillaban como el oro que solían encontrar. Tenía las manos puestas detrás de su cabeza, y con sus katanas al lado se apoyaba en la madera mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Respiró profundamente el olor a noche, pero este quedó en segundo plano por un perfume de mujer que conocía muy bien. Robin se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sorprendiéndole.

-No podía dormir –susurró ella siendo abrazada por el espadachín.

-La noche está perfecta –y tras este breve diálogo empezaban una conversación profunda como cada vez que se encontraban a solas.

Pero esa vez fue diferente. Mientras Robin hablaba y le contaba sus experiencias él, en vez de abrazarla simplemente como ocurría en las noches más íntimas, esa vez empezó a acariciar su costado, terminando por sentarla en su regazo. Fue de las conversaciones más largas, tranquilas y cómodas que tuvieron, tanto que terminaron durmiéndose tal cual. Desde aquel día cada vez que veía a la arqueóloga sentía cosas diferentes, y claro que sabía de lo que se trataba, pero no estaba seguro de si ese sentimiento era correspondido.

Se inclinó nuevamente y besó sus fríos labios, cogiendo su mano con más fuerza. Al separarse observó como la morena se movía ligeramente, aunque no daba señales de estar consciente de nuevo.

-Te espero –susurró sin necesidad de decir una palabra más, levantándose y apartando la silla, soltando un suspiro cargado antes de abrir la puerta.


	7. ¿Qué significan los besos?

_Una vez más muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y opiniones, animan mucho :D _

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental.

Empezaba a oscurecer, los colores cálidos dominaban el cielo y el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos de ese día. Tanto Sanji como Brook estaban mejor, por lo que el cocinero fue a preparar la cena, mientras el músico pensaba en una nueva canción con todo lo ocurrido. Franky ya había terminado de arreglar los desperfectos causados por la tormenta y ahora se encontraba buscando cierto libro de historia, no le valía cualquiera. Usopp seguía con el invento que tenía a medias, Zoro entrenaba intentando distraerse de lo ocurrido y Luffy se había ocultado entre los naranjos. Total, si le veían a nadie le parecería raro encontrar a Nami allí. Jugaba con una mandarina, sabiendo que la pelirroja le daría una buena por cogerla sin permiso, pero no tenía ganas de más, por muy raro que fuera en él.

Chopper no se movía de la enfermería, menos ahora que Robin parecía estar más consciente y estaba expulsando agua. No decía nada, ni miraba a su alrededor, simplemente se quedaba recostada en la camilla y a ratos se giraba tosiendo para soltar el agua en un balde.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Robin? –preguntó el renito sosteniendo un bote de medicinas entre sus patas.

-Parece que va saliendo todo el agua, era cuestión de tiempo –susurró la morena sintiendo que respiraba cada vez mejor- ¿Cómo está el capitán? –esperaba que su amiga, al ser la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, estuviera bien.

-Aun no despierta… Pero al menos ya tose –el médico suspiró mirándoles a los dos. No podía hacer nada más que estar pendiente de ellos por si acaso algo se complicaba, no había medicina para sacar el agua más rápido.

-¿Los demás están bien? ¿Y Zoro?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Está entrenando… Antes vino a verte, hace poco que se ha ido de la puerta a hacer algo –Chopper mantenía una sonrisa bastante amplia, contento de ver mejor a la arqueóloga.

-¡Súper! –sonó de pronto y seguido la puerta se abría de golpe, casi rompiéndose.

-¡Shhh! –gritó el reno tras tambalearse por el susto para coger la medicina que estuvo a punto de caer de sus patas.

-Lo siento. Robin, aquí tienes, ¿estás mejor? –Franky se acercó a la camilla y le tendió el libro que le había pedido la morena.

-Sí, muchas gracias –respondió ella incorporándose un poco mientras cogía el libro.

-Venga venga necesitan reposo –insistió el médico haciendo gestos con las patas para echarle de la enfermería.

Sanji preparó una cena especial para Robin, la cual insistía en que no hacía falta que siguiera en la enfermería esa noche. Ya había sacado casi, si no toda, el agua que había tragado, y parecía estar de nuevo como siempre, leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una sopa caliente. Estaba centrada en su lectura cuando una tos ahogada sonó a su lado.

-¡Chopper! ¡Chopper! –gritó para que le oyera ya que estaba cenando. Apartó sus cosas y se levantó, yendo hacia su amiga- Venga Nami echa todo el agua –insistió mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, soltando su mano cuando entraron el médico y Luffy.

-¡Qué os quedéis ahí! –gritó el reno cerrando la puerta, ya que al oír los gritos todos habían dejado de cenar y habían acudido como si hubiera que evacuar el barco.

Robin se apartó para dejar al médico, aunque le acercó su balde. El capitán, mejor dicho Nami en su cuerpo, empezó a toser más seguido, y con ayuda de un par de manos fleur hicieron que se girara y empezara a echar el agua que encharcaba sus pulmones.

-"Vamos navegante" –pensó Robin ayudándola con las manos que la habían girado.

Fuera se oía jaleo, todos intentaban oír que estaba pasando, y se podía escuchar como los pervertidos del barco comentaban que la arqueóloga solo tenía puesta una camisa, por lo que se verían sus panties.

-¡Yohoho! ¡Eso si que dolió! –empezó a reír Brook tras oírse varios golpes. La morena negó mientras reía ligeramente.

Una fuerte respiración hizo el silencio en el barco. Nami, al haber vuelto a respirar con más normalidad había cogido aire con fuerza como si hubiera salido a la superficie después de horas debajo del mar. Luego más tos y el sonido del agua cayendo en el balde.

-¡Déjame entrar Chopper! –gritó Luffy, a lo que Zoro se unió.

-¡Si la bruja entra yo también! –insistió golpeando la puerta para imponer más.

-¡Si el marimo entra yo también! –gritó Sanji uniéndose a ellos.

-¡Yo quiero ver panties! –añadió Brook sin dejar de reír, consiguiendo abrir la puerta con el resto.

-Qué os… -empezó Chopper, susurrando "reno adulto"- ¡QUEDÉIS FUERA! –gritó echándoles y cerrando de un portazo, volviendo a su forma habitual con una tierna sonrisa como si nada acabara de pasar.

Minutos después Nami había dejado de toser y ahora respiraba con cierta normalidad, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que seguir echando agua. Sentía que había vuelto a la vida, y no podía quitarse de la cabeza como debajo del agua, durante unos segundos había vuelto, y luego había perdido la consciencia. Quería saber qué había pasado para haber "despertado", pero estaba cansada y solo quería dormir.

-Qué susto me has dado, navegante –susurró Robin dejando el plato de sopa aparte. Todos habían vuelto a la cocina y seguían cenando.

-¿Uhm…? ¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí? –respondió la pelirroja incorporándose un poco en la camilla.

-Caí al mar poco después que tú. Si no fuera por Zoro, nos salvó a todos –dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Y Luffy? Sé que saltó a por mí, le vi cayendo al mar cuando intenté coger oxígeno, y cuando volví a ser consciente por un rato. Estaba conmigo –susurró acariciando su pelo sin entender- ¿Y su sombrero? –se incorporó alterándose, ella estaba en su cuerpo, era su obligación cuidar su tesoro.

-Cómo te pareces a él –rió levemente la morena mientras la miraba- Lo tiene Luffy, tranquila.

Chopper insistió en que siguieran en la enfermería, pero Robin consiguió convencerle. Total, no estaban mal, solo tenían que echar el agua y ya parecían estar mucho mejor, así que… La arqueóloga salió asintiendo constantemente mientras llevaba uno de los baldes con ella.

-Y a cualquier cosa llámame que estaré en un momento.

-Tranquilo Chopper –le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y fue hacia su cuarto.

Por otro lado, Nami se fue al cuarto de los chicos acompañada del médico. No solo por ser la más débil de las dos, si no porque el reno también iba hacia allí.

-Debes descansar, y no se te ocurra ir a por comida a media noche. Buenas noches Luffy –susurró Chopper mientras le tapaba y dejaba el balde a los pies de la cama.

Ella suspiró, mirando su cuerpo de goma. Menudo susto se había llevado, estaba segura de no poder contarlo. Y le faltaban partes de la historia. Sabía lo que había pasado cuando cayó, cuando perdió aire, pero ahí había un vacío. De golpe volvió, no por muchos segundos, y otro vacío. Tras eso solo recordaba estar en la enfermería tosiendo para deshacerse del agua y poder respirar con normalidad. No sabía cómo estaban sus amigos, y menos aun Luffy. Buena señal era que no se encontrara en la enfermería.

-Reno adulto –un leve susurro la sacó de sus pensamientos, luego el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar- ¡Cómo a alguno se le ocurra molestar al capitán se las verá conmigo! –amenazó el médico antes de dejarles pasar a todos, los cuales, intimidados, fueron a sus respectivas camas a toda prisa.

-Menudo susto nos han dado –susurró el espadachín desde su cama.

-Estuviste genial Zoro –respondió en voz baja el cyborg.

-Si si si, pero el valiente capitán Usopp le ayudó a subir a Luffy y a Nami –presumió el tirador, creciéndose.

-Shhh –amenazó Chopper para que no elevaran mucho la voz.

-Yo sigo preocupado, Nami no ha cenado nada –murmuró Sanji poniéndose serio, y si esto ocurría respecto a la pelirroja es que era grave.

Nami tragó saliva. ¿Cómo es que Luffy no había comido? Tenía que ser una broma, no podía.

-Estaba preocupada, dejadla –la defendió… ¿Zoro? Vale, estaban pasando cosas muy raras.

-Ya… Pero… ¿Tanto como para no cenar? Todo tenía una pinta exquisita… Aunque bueno, yo no tengo ojos, yohoho –bromeó el esqueleto entre susurros- Me gustaría saber que le pasa.

-Eran Robin y Luffy, es decir, si nos paramos a pensar son las dos personas con las que más tiempo está, al menos últimamente –opinó Franky- Debió darse un ¡súper! susto para saltar así por la borda detrás del capitán. Pobrecilla.

-Ya bueno, pero eso no explica la preocupación de Zoro, eh eh eh –bromeó Usopp, recibiendo un zapato seguramente del espadachín a modo de ataque.

-A dormir –dijo este con firmeza, sin querer que se sacara el tema.

-Es verdad, volaste hacia Robin cuando ella cayó… -comentó Brook divertido, queriendo meter jaleo.

-Normal, es mi nakama, lo habría hecho con cualquiera. Bueno menos con el cocinillas.

-Marimo… -se notaba el escaso enfado en sus "insultos", no era noche de peleas en el Sunny.

-A dormir he dicho –añadió de nuevo el espadachín, apagando la luz.

-Eso eso, buenas noches –terminó Chopper y se hizo el silencio.

Nami se abrazó a las sábanas. Sabía que sus amigos la apreciaban, pero le gustaba ver que se demostraba. Con una ligera sonrisa intentó dormirse, aunque no fue una noche cómoda para el resto, ya que al principio tuvo que seguir echando agua. A pesar de ello el único en levantarse fue el médico para ver si estaba bien un par de veces. Y tan raro era todo que Zoro no se quejó por no poder dormir profundamente.

Por otro lado Robin regresó a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, aunque no sabía que su "compañera" de camarote quisiera hablar. Luffy, a pesar de una intensa pelea contra uno de los sujetadores imposibles de quitar de la navegante, no estaba cansado, es más, no quería dormir.

-Robiiiiin –no hubo respuesta- ¿Estás dormida? –silencio- Ro… ¡Biiiiin! –dos manos fleur taparon su boca, haciendo que se removiera para quitárselas.

-Shhhh, no grites. ¿Qué pasa capitán?

-No puedo dormir.

-Ni lo has intentado –respondió la morena con cariño.

-¿Nami está bien? –se incorporó sorprendida por su pregunta, asintiendo aunque no le viera por la oscuridad.

-Sí, tranquilo, mañana volverá a ser la navegante que todos conocemos.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Fuera se oían las suaves olas chocar contra el barco, y en ese camarote dos respiraciones, una más tranquila que la otra.

-Robin –ella suspiró- ¿Qué significan los besos?

Sorprendida por su pregunta se incorporó y encendió la luz, sabiendo que esa noche no se dormiría temprano. Si Chopper estuviera en ese cuarto no se lo permitiría, pero por un poco de tertulia nocturna no iba a pasar nada.

-Hay muchos tipos. Los besos en la mejilla, frente o nariz expresan cariño por los seres queridos. Los besos en los labios implican más que una relación de amistad o familiar. Con ellos puedes expresar deseo o amor por una persona. Luego también están los besos en el cuello, y otros sitios pero eso ya no te lo puedo explicar –rió ligeramente la arqueóloga.

-Entonces… Al besar a Sanji… ¿Estaba expresándole…? No entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender Luffy, eso se siente o no. Claramente el cocinero, al creer que tú eres Nami, ha querido besarte, por deseo o amor. O las dos cosas. No se sabe si siente atracción o está enamorado.

-Esa palabra. ¿Y cómo saber si lo estás? –preguntó el capitán, curioso y con menos sueño aun. La arqueóloga rodó los ojos mientras soltaba una ligera risa suspirada.

-Cuando estás cerca de esa persona tu corazón se acelera, sientes que estás en una nube. Es algo que se puede notar en la mirada. Hay… Un brillo especial.

-¿Cómo el tuyo cuando miras a Zoro? –abrió los ojos de golpe, ataque por sorpresa.

-¡A dormir! –exclamó la morena volviendo a tumbarse, apagando la luz.

-¡Jo no! ¡Robiiiin!

No hubo respuesta. Luffy entendió que la morena no iba a responder nada más esa noche. Maldita sea. Pero ahora creía tener un poco más claro lo que significaba responder los besos de Sanji. No, no podía permitir que volviera a pasar.


	8. Sabor a carne con mandarinas

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental.

-¡ME MUERO DE HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEE! –se oyó por todo el barco, a este paso por todo el océano.

Luffy no había cenado y por mucho que ahora tuviera el estómago de la navegante no podía aguantar tanto, necesitaba carne para desayunar. Tras este grito se había despertado toda la tripulación.

-¡Voy a matarte, bruja! –gritó Zoro ya que por fin habían conseguido tranquilidad en ese camarote.

-¡¿A quién vas a matar tú, marimo?! ¡Repítelo repítelo! –Sanji había saltado de su cama y miraba al espadachín con expresión de disgusto.

-¡Qué SÚPER susto! –añadió Franky incorporado en su cama mientras reía.

-¡Casi se me sale el corazón! Pero yo no tengo corazón… YOHOHO –el jaleo era el protagonista esa mañana.

-¡QUÉ OS CALLÉIS YA! –Chopper seguía pensando que, al menos el capitán, debería dormir más.

-Por dios qué sueño –murmuró Usopp dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Pero calculó mal y se fue al lado contrario, por lo que se cayó al suelo. Para evitar esto estiró su mano a lo primero que pudo coger, y esto fue la cama de Zoro. Tiró de las sábanas haciendo que el desprevenido espadachín se cayera al suelo también. Sanji al ver la situación no dudó en tirarse para aplastar al peliverde, ya que estaba algo dormido para otro tipo de peleas.

-¡Qué divertido! –gritó Chopper más tranquilo al ver al capitán despierto y con mejor cara, por lo que se unió al jaleo y se lanzó encima de Sanji.

-¡Oye que esto pesa! –dijo como pudo Usopp, aplastado por demasiada gente.

-¡Yohoho! –exclamó Brook tirándose encima de todos, con fuerza.

Nami, que se había despertado con tanto grito, miraba la situación desde su cama con ternura. En otro momento les habría gritado y pegado hasta dejarles inconscientes, pero no podía, no por esa vez. Contuvo una risita divertida impropia del capitán y ladeó la cabeza mirándoles.

-¡A ver bakas! ¡¿Quién de vosotros me ha clavado un hueso?! –exclamó Zoro removiéndose al tener a tanta gente encima.

-¡Pues quien va a ser! ¡Brook! ¡Qué pregunta marimo!

-¡Yohoho! ¡Pero si vosotros también los tenéis!

-¡SÚPEEER!

Todos se callaron al oír esto y miraron hacia arriba, observando a Franky saltando sobre ellos. Eso iba a doler. El cyborg aterrizó encima de todo el mundo sin cuidado alguno, y teniendo en cuenta que pesaba bastante, si encima cogía impulso…

-¡Creo que me ha partido la clavícula! –gritó Brook sin dejar de reír.

Chopper luchaba por cambiar de forma y evitar que siguieran aplastándole tanto, por lo que al conseguirlo los tres de abajo se quejaron más aun.

-Cómo duele, ¡qué mal tratáis al capitán Usopp! –exclamó sin casi poder mover la boca.

-Me estoy clavando una espada –comentó Sanji removiéndose.

-¡Ala qué guarro! –rió Franky.

-¡LAS KATANAS! –aclaró el cocinero.

En ese momento las dos chicas, a vista de todos, entraron en la habitación. Tanta risa y jaleo había llamado la atención. Por lo que al ver la montaña de gente Luffy no pudo contenerse y saltó hacia ellos, aunque le era difícil subir.

-¡Qué divertido! –gritó el capitán entre risas, echando de menos su cuerpo de goma para poder subirse.

-¡Yo te subo pelirroja! –exclamó Sanji aprovechando para levantarla, apoyando ambas manos en su trasero.

-Oi gracias Sanji –respondió este subiéndose encima de Franky.

-¡Está en camiseta! ¡¿De qué color son sus panties?! –aprovechó Brook mirando hacia arriba. Lo gracioso fue que la mitad de la montaña de gente hizo lo mismo, y Luffy les sacó la lengua.

Robin rió ligeramente y se acercó hacia su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás, "capitán"?

-Mucho mejor, y con un hambre que no me lo creo ni yo. Luffy no fue el único que no cenó ayer –rió ligeramente, mirando a sus nakamas- ¿Tú?

-También, pero… Venga, faltamos nosotros –la morena se animó, la verdad es que parecía divertido, y para ser una niñatada a la que Zoro, por ejemplo, no participaría, esa mañana era una excepción.

Robin se subió con ayuda de varias manos fleur y se sentó sobre el cyborg al lado de Luffy. Nami hizo lo mismo, ayudándose de su cuerpo de goma para hacerlo.

-¡Pesáis, mucho! –gritó Usopp que sentía que iba a pasarse todo el día en la enfermería con varios huesos rotos.

La normalidad, si se podía llamar así, volvió al Sunny. Sanji se dio prisa por hacer el desayuno, uno especial, y doble, para Nami. Entre la confusión de tanta gente en un cuarto Luffy aprovechó para coger a su navegante de la mano y tirar de ella para salir a toda prisa.

-¡Luffy! –gritó ella abrazándole, conteniendo las ganas de saltarle ya que seguramente no podría cogerla.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el capitán preocupado.

-Muy bien, con hambre –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

No les dio tiempo a seguir esa conversación, Franky les empujó metiendo prisa para ir a la cocina a desayunar todos juntos. Eso sí, se sentaron al lado. Nami observó como Robin se ponía al lado de Zoro y se dedicaban una mirada cómplice. Ugh qué ganas tenía de hablar con su amiga.

Ese desayuno sí que fue de los mejores, sin duda. Todos estaban de buen humor (raro, muy raro), por lo que no surgió ningún conflicto, pudieron mantener una conversación tranquila. Nami robaba al resto, pero se lo pasaba a su capitán por debajo de la mesa, para que nadie sospechara más que nada.

-Navegante, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la siguiente isla? –preguntó Robin haciendo que todos prestaran atención.

-Eh… -susurró Luffy mirando a su amiga de reojo, buscando ayuda.

-Menos de una semana –susurró ella tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Menos de una semana –concluyó el capitán con una sonrisa, mirando su Log Pose para disimular.

Ya anochecía, el cielo cambiaba sus colores y el sol iba hacia el horizonte a gran velocidad. Robin leía disfrutando de los últimos rayos del día, y Zoro dormía a su lado, o eso le parecía a ella, ya que en realidad la miraba de reojo y con mucho disimulo. La morena a menudo se perdía de la lectura, ya que había algo que nadie más sabía. Horas antes había convencido a Sanji para que preparara carne con mandarinas, seguro que sabía alguna receta, y quería decirle indirectamente a sus amigos lo que veía que pasaba entre cierto capitán y cierta navegante. La cena sería pronto, y no quería perderse nada.

-Algo tramas –una voz que conocía muy bien hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-Uhm –comentó hacia Zoro con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –añadió conteniendo una ligera risa. Cerró el libro y se levantó, yendo hacia la cocina, no sin antes darle un suave beso al espadachín en los labios, haciendo que este se quedara tan sorprendido que ni se dio cuenta que dos manos fleur le quitaban las espadas de su funda, por simple diversión.

A cenar. Parecía que todas las escenas interesantes en esos días se daban a la hora de las comidas.

-¡Nami-swaaaaan! –gritó Sanji al ver que aun faltaba su pelirroja en la mesa.

-Ya ya, no grites –comentó Luffy sentándose. Se había entretenido cambiándose, esta vez un simple pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes a modo de pijama.

Cuando el cocinero empezó a servir la cena, todos, menos la arqueóloga, quedaron sorprendidos. Nunca habían probado esa comida, pero si la había preparado Sanji seguro que estaba buena, así que las caras de desconcierto pronto cambiaron a expresiones hambrientas. Pero había una persona a la que no le hacía tanta gracia el tema. Nami apretó los cubiertos y le dio un ligero empujón a Luffy, susurrándole algo para que lo dijera.

-¡Sanji! –gritó este imitando a Nami- ¡¿Has cogido mis mandarinas sin permiso?!

-No no no… -empezó el rubio refugiándose detrás de Robin, la cual reía tapándose la boca con una mano, mirando primero a su amiga antes de hablar.

-Tranquila navegante, yo le pedí esta cena, y yo cogí las mandarinas. No fueron muchas, espero que no te importe –Luffy miró a su lado esperando una reacción, pero Nami solo negó quitándole importancia.

-Ah –suspiró el capitán haciendo un gesto, cogiendo los cubiertos con hambre como si nada.

El cocinero siguió sirviendo los platos, y la verdad es que tenía una pinta estupenda. Entonces todos probaron. Zoro fue el primero en entenderlo, ya que miró a la morena de reojo y seguido a los dos protagonistas de esa cena, seguro.

-Qué retorcida eres –bromeó el espadachín hacia la arqueóloga, que esbozó una leve sonrisa al tener la boca llena.

El siguiente en darse cuenta fue Franky, que empezó a gritar qué el plato estaba súper, aunque su vista también se fijó en Nami y Luffy. Brook fue el siguiente.

-Yohoho –rió mirando hacia el mismo sitio que los aludidos.

Sanji lo sabía de sobra, y no le hacía mucha gracia, pero un plato era un plato, y un cocinero no podía negárselo a una dama tan hermosa como era Robin. Usopp y Chopper fueron los siguientes. Tardaron más, pero el sabor tan exótico que se degustaba hacía pensar en esos dos ingredientes tan famosos en el barco.

Los dos inocentes comían con hambre. Nami pensaba que era uno de los mejores platos que había probado, y el sabor le resultaba… Adictivo. Por la forma de devorar de los dos, Sanji tuvo que servirles otro plato. La navegante pensaba que ya había probado eso antes, pero no como un sabor… Un olor. Quizás en Arlong Park, el olor de carne de la fiesta se había mezclado con el de las mandarinas del huerto. ¿Podía ser? Seguramente. Aun recordaba perfectamente aquellos días, y no podía evitar sonreír al pensar lo increíble que habían estado todos, sobretodo su capitán. Entonces se dio cuenta.

-¡Pero…! –exclamó mirando a Robin, la cual reía con una mano tapando su boca al seguir comiendo. Trató de controlarse, Luffy no podía darse cuenta, pero necesitaba expresarse…- Tsssh, eh, Luffy –llamó su atención entre susurros camuflados por las ligeras conversaciones, ya que todos estaban pendientes de ellos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó este en voz baja y con la boca llena.

-Empieza a pegar voces, y a indignarte. Nos han hecho una broma.

-¿Qué broma? –se notaba la curiosidad y diversión en su voz.

-Da igual… Es muy largo de explicar, solo monta jaleo.

Luffy asintió y tras vaciarse la boca le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, levantándose. Todos se giraron curiosos, aunque conteniendo sonrisas divertidas.

-¡Me parece muy mal, pero qué muy mal! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! –gritaba el capitán sin enterarse de porque tenía que ponerse así, pero si Nami se lo había dicho por algo sería.

Esta por su parte comía como si nada mientras miraba, disimulando sus ganas de unirse a los gritos.

-¿Ocurre algo navegante? –preguntó Robin.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que ocurre! ¡Ocurre! ¡Aaaarrhhhh! –siguió pegando voces, sentándose al cansarse para seguir cenando, dejando a todo el mundo algo desconcertado de su reacción tan… Extraña.

-Shishishi –añadió Nami como si nada, aunque se moría de ganas de decirles cuatro cosas.

-Pues estaba todo súper delicioso –dijo Franky con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya lo creo, qué manjar –Usopp asentía terminando su último trozo.

-Capaz de revivir a un muerto. Oh, espera… ¡Yohoho!

-Muy rico, debes hacerlo más, Sanji, shishishi –la pelirroja intentó disimular, revisando en todos los platos que no quedara nada para robar.

-El sabor más rico que he probado nunca –dijo Luffy pasando un dedo por sus labios, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas sin poder aguantar más.

Vale, esto había hecho que Nami se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, por lo que se levantó para disimular, no podían verla así.


	9. Agente 002 y 005 en apuros

_OMGGGGG. Perdón por el __**súper **__retraso, y también por subirlo tan tarde. Fuera de bromas, he estado MUY liada, pero en fin, aquí está, espero que os guste :D_

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental.

Después de cenar la pelirroja estaba realmente enfadada. ¿Cómo su mejor amiga había hecho eso? No, tenía que ser una maldita broma. La esperó en cubierta, sabía que saldría. La noche era algo fría, pero ella se sentía lo suficientemente enfadada como para caldear el ambiente. Oyó pasos detrás suyo, y se giró apoyando ambas manos en su cintura, en una postura nada masculina para su cuerpo.

-¡Robin! –replicó sin saber por dónde empezar.

-¿Qué ocurre navegante? Te siento alterada –comentó la morena mientras se acercaba a la barandilla del barco con su típica actitud divertida. Nami no tardó en acercarse.

-¿Carne con mandarinas? ¡¿En serio?! Sé que fue obra tuya.

-Estáis muy ciegos los dos –respondió la arqueóloga dando un suave golpe en su nariz con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué dos? ¿Qué dices? Por si lo has olvidado te dijimos que esto fue un simple cambio de cuerpo, no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Claro que si navegante, claro que si, fufufu –murmuró divertida con el tema.

-¡Arrrrh!

-Estás hecha toda una pirata –siguió bromeando al ver el enfado de la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes el cachondeo que hay por tu culpa? Y Luffy no se entera, ¡es tan idiota!

-No estarás enfadada por eso, ¿quizás?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó cansada, sin querer andar con rodeos.

-A lo mejor no te ha molestado lo que yo he hecho, pero sí que el capitán no sea capaz de reconocer vuestros sabores juntos, piénsalo navegante –dicho esto la arqueóloga volvió a entrar caminando con elegancia, y un toque divertido en su expresión.

-¡Se ve que el agua que tragaste se te fue al cerebro! –respondió Nami, dándole un golpe a la barandilla. Maldita sea.

Enfadada por eso. Porque él no se diera cuenta. Porque no fuera capaz de reconocer que ellos juntos sabían a eso. Porque fuera tan idiota y tan negado para el amor. Pues sí. Estaba enfadada por eso, y a unos niveles que desconocía. Puso rumbo a la cocina y abrió de un portazo, acercándose a Luffy.

-¡Baka! –gritó cogiéndole por los hombros y empezando a zarandearle. Todos miraron la situación en silencio, sin saber qué le había dado al capitán.

-¡Eh eh eh! ¡No trates así a mi pelirroja! –replicó Sanji yendo hacia los dos para separarles.

-¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! –gritaba Nami sin dejar de agitarle, Luffy no entendía nada.

Sin decir una palabra más salió de la cocina y se fue hacia los naranjos, sintiendo sus puños arder. Quería romper algo, necesitaba golpear, pero a su vez se sentía débil, como si no tuviera ganas de nada. Desilusionada y enfadada a la vez. Mezcla explosiva. Robin lo entendió todo a la primera, por lo que se acercó a Luffy y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ve a por ella –susurró abrazándole, a lo que Zoro le tapó los ojos a Sanji, que capaz era de tener una hemorragia nasal tan solo viendo a las dos chicas abrazarse.

-¡Oi marimo! –se quejó este removiéndose.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó en voz baja el capitán mientras abrazaba a la arqueóloga con fuerza.

-Tú ve, ya te darás cuenta, tiempo al tiempo Luffy –tras esto la morena le soltó y esbozó una suave sonrisa, haciendo un gesto para que fuera.

Salió dirigiéndose al cuarto de los mapas, imaginando que la pelirroja estaría allí, pero al no verla empezó a recorrer el barco. ¿Dónde iba cuando estaba mal? ¡Claro! Echó a correr hacia los naranjos y allí pudo distinguir el sombrero de paja. Caminando más despacio se fue acercando, sentándose a su lado.

-Nami… -susurró preocupado, no le gustaba ver a su navegante mal, nunca.

-Déjame –replicó ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Puedes decirme qué te pasa, no soy Robin pero… -miró a todos lados, mordiéndose el labio. Se incorporó un poco y se acomodó la ropa, cruzando sus manos y poniendo una expresión algo más seria- Navegante-san –murmuró imitando a la arqueóloga. Nami se tapó la boca para evitar reír.

-Esto es serio Luffy, no vale –suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el tronco, quitándose el sombrero.

-Oi –sonrió divertido, acercándose más a ella- Te he hecho reír.

-Baka –se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Dímelo Nami… Dímelo o volveré a comer toda la carne que quiera –amenazó el capitán con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ni se te ocurra –resopló evitando su mirada, aunque finalmente giró la cabeza sin poder ocultarlo- La cena de hoy era especial.

-Ya lo creo que sí, estaba increíble.

-¿Cómo no te das cuenta Luffy? ¿Por qué eres tan lento para esto? Bueno y para todo –la pelirroja dio un par de patadas caprichosas en el suelo, dejando el sombrero sobre sus piernas. Sintió la insistente mirada de su capitán por lo que terminó de explicarse- Carne con mandarinas, ¿no te suena a algo?

-Claro que si, tú y yo –Nami se giró abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida- Por eso dije que era lo más rico qué había comido nunca, shishishi.

Ella estaba en shock. ¿Luffy había pronunciado esas palabras? Pero… ¿Entonces no era tan tonto cómo pensaba? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta por qué no había dicho nada? Llevó una mano a su pecho, abrazándose mientras cerraba los ojos. Sentía su respiración acelerada, sin entender las sensaciones tan raras que la recorrían, pero eran agradables, en parte.

-Y me pregunto una cosa, Nami –su nombre lo susurró como si fuera un secreto. Era un secreto.

-Dime –el capitán giró su mirada, cogiendo su mentón para obligarla a mirarle.

-¿T…?

-¡Auuuu!

Ambos se giraron mirando hacia el lugar de dónde procedía el ruido.

-¡Franky me ha pisado! –gritó una voz muy conocida; Chopper.

-¡A mí también! ¡Yohoho!

-¡Lo siento lo siento, es que no veía!

-¡Os voy a dar un sartenazo a los tres! –añadió firme el cocinero.

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¿Quién…? –dijo Luffy levantándose.

-¡Retirada! ¡Repito, retirada!

-¡Mandarina y Paj… Digo Sombrero se han dado cuenta! –gritó el cyborg.

-¡No podéis hacer más ruido, ¿verdad?! –añadió Sanji.

Nami, molesta porque les acaban de fastidiar el momento, estiró ambas manos aprovechando ser de goma y alcanzó a dos tripulantes. Tiró de ellos, que gritaron como si fueran a morir. Brook y Chopper.

-¿Se puede saber…? ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! –gritó Nami soltándoles.

-Es secreto –respondieron a la vez.

-¿Quién estaba con vosotros? –Luffy pensó que si la pelirroja seguía hablando terminaría dándoles una hostia a cada uno.

-Es secreto.

-Bueno pero… ¿Por qué…? –negó dándose cuenta de que tenía que actuar como su navegante y puso ambas manos en sus caderas, frunciendo el ceño- ¡¿Por qué estabais ahí? ¡¿Eeeh?! –Brook y Chopper se juntaron más y se dieron la vuelta.

-Agente 002 y 005 en apuros, repito, agente 002 y 005 en apuros –susurró el renito hacia un Den Den Mushi, alzando ambas manos de forma exagerada.

Mientras, en otra parte del barco…

-¡Les han cogido! –exclamó Franky exagerando la situación.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡El capitán Usopp les rescatará! Sombrero es muy tranquilo, pero Mandarina puede darles una buena, ¡y más si revelan algo!

-Esto es de locos –murmuró el cocinero mientras encendía un cigarro, sin entender como siempre le metían en sus asuntos.

-¡Venga venga venga! Agentes 003 y 004, ¡en marcha!

-Pero capitán, necesitaremos un plan, ¿no? –propuso el cyborg.

-Ehm… Si, es verdad, veamos.

Y por otro lado…

-A veces me cuestiono la estabilidad mental de todo el mundo en este barco –opinó el espadachín poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Robin soltó una suave risa.

-Están jugando, déjales.

-Pues como Nami se entere de lo que estaban haciendo me da que vamos a tener una noche movida.

-Podemos tener una noche movida independientemente de que Nami se enfade o no –respondió divertida la morena, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Zoro se quedara mirándola en silencio, aunque con una expresión entre divertida y sorprendida.

A todo esto, Nami ya estaba conteniendo las ganas de darles a todos una paliza y terminar cuanto antes. No sabía a qué estaban jugando, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba, si no que Luffy parecía tener algo importante que decirle, y el momento era muy íntimo hasta que el resto había empezado a montar jaleo. Aunque por otra parte… Quizás lo prefería, ya que no le apetecía que el resto supiera de sus conversaciones, menos aun si se enteraban de ese extraño cambio de cuerpos.

-¡Súuuuuupeeeeeeeer! –se oyó de pronto.

Franky "volaba" sobre el barco sujeto a una cuerda, colgada de alguno de los lugares más altos, e iba directo hacia ellos. Para Nami hacia sus naranjos. Le seguían Usopp, en una pose valiente, y Sanji que negaba sin saber cómo había acabado en ese club. Zoro lo miraba todo en silencio, creyendo que la carne con mandarinas les había dejado a todos sonados, y Robin reía pareciéndole una escena muy tierna. El cyborg estiró su mano y cogió a Brook en el recorrido, gritando "002 a salvo", y Sanji cogió a Chopper, sin intención de gritar lo mismo, por lo que fue el renito el que dijo "005 a salvo".

-¡Así es! ¡Nunca conseguiréis capturar a la Alianza del Capitán Usopp! ¡Tenemos a los mejores hombres, liderados…

-Se va a comer el mástil –comentó Nami cruzándose de brazos.

-… por el capitán más valiente, ágil y brav…! –tal y como dijo la pelirroja, al no ir mirando por dónde iba, el tirador se estampó contra el mástil.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Un médico! –gritó Chopper alzando ambas manos.

-¡Volvamos, hay que recoger al capitán! –exclamó Franky mientras volvía a saltar y se dirigía directo al mástil. Brook se estiró y le cogió de la nariz, para variar.

-¡Chopper no veo! –gritó Sanji al tener las patas del renito tapando sus ojos.

-¡Cuidadoooo!

-¡Te he dicho que no veo! –el cocinero, en un impulso, se soltó para apartar al reno, pero al no seguir sujetando la cuerda ambos se fueron al suelo. Entre esto Luffy no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas.

-Lo que yo decía, una panda de gente sonada –comentó el espadachín antes de bostezar.


	10. ¡Ensaladilla!

_Oh god why. Últimamente tengo menos tiempo que nunca, pero por fin consigo un rato para escribir y actualizar. Gracias por esperar y perdón por el, de nuevo, retraso. Y a todo esto (Spoiler!) ¿por qué, Corazón? ;-;_

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo expreso mi locura mental.

-Anda que menudo numerito –comentó Nami mientras se acercaba a ver si estaban todos bien.

De alguna forma, cada vez que hacían el tonto en cubierta terminaban haciéndose daño. Chopper se frotaba una pata, aunque había caído sobre Sanji y a penas se había hecho daño. Este sin embargo estaba empezando a hartarse de llevar una racha tan mala. Franky había conseguido llegar al otro extremo de la cuerda con Brook intacto y Usopp… Bueno, haría falta que Chopper le atendiera.

-¡Retirada! ¡Al fuerte, vamos! –exclamó Brook.

El fuerte, es decir, la enfermería. Uno de los lugares "secretos" de la banda. Allí se reunieron los cinco y mientras el médico atendía a los heridos hablaban de lo que habían descubierto.

-Yo creo que Mandarina iba a decirle algo importante a Sombrero. Se estaban mirando fijamente… -el esqueleto se sentó en una de las sillas y suspiró.

-¿Creéis que hay algo entre ellAAAH! –gritó Sanji cuando el médico dobló su brazo con firmeza.

-Como nuevo.

-Quién sabe, tenemos que seguir investigando, no es normal todo lo que ha pasado en estos días –opinó el cyborg, mirando como el reno se ocupaba de Usopp, que ahora tenía el mal de "no deberíamos volver a subirnos a una cuerda en el barco", claramente incurable.

Por otro lado en los naranjos había cuatro personas, dos de ellas algo aturdidas por lo ocurrido. A Luffy le parecía muy divertido, pero sabía que en el cuerpo de Nami no le dejarían entrar en la Alianza. Bueno, en realidad la principal causa era que la misión se basaba en ellos dos. Nami por su parte estaba preocupada por otra cosa. Tiró del brazo de su capitán y le miró insistente.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran?

-¿Mmm? … ¡Pues no me acuerdo! –rió cruzándose de brazos- Voy a la cocina, me ha entrado el hambre –añadió como si nada, dejando a la pelirroja con tres palmos de narices.

¿Para una vez que Luffy parecía hablar en serio y pasaba esto? Oh, claro que iba a darle una buena a la Alianza, a todos y cada uno. ¡Por su culpa se había quedado sin saber qué quería decirle! Mierda. Robin y Zoro habían visto toda la escena desde dónde estaban, aunque el segundo se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Vas a hacer guardia, espadachín?

-¿Uhm? No, hoy le toca a Usopp.

-En ese caso nos vemos aquí en cuatro horas –le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia su camarote con un elegante contoneo de caderas.

La Alianza de Usopp quedó en que el valiente capitán vigilaría cualquier acto sospechoso ya que estaba de guardia, y el resto descansaría, ya que según él "se lo habían ganado", por lo que todos se fueron al camarote. Por otro lado, Luffy, después de robar un poco en la cocina, se dirigía al camarote de las chicas, dónde se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Robin entró poco tiempo después e hizo lo mismo, aunque teniendo en mente levantarse en cuatro horas. Nami llegó la primera al cuarto de los chicos, y con un enfado bastante notable se tumbó en la cama y se durmió en seguida.

Ya de madrugada, en sigilo, Robin se levantó y se cambió para salir a cubierta. Luffy se removió entre sueños, aunque de golpe se levantó casi de un salto, y poniéndose algo por encima echó a correr al cuarto de los chicos. Entró en silencio y se acercó a su cama. Movió con suavidad a Nami y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Uhm… ¿Luffy? ¿Qué quieres…? –susurró aun bastante dormida.

-¡Ya sé lo que te iba a decir!

La pelirroja reaccionó de golpe. Cogió el sombrero de paja y se levantó tirando de su capitán para salir del cuarto, no fuera a oírles alguien. Entonces cayó en algo. Luffy a menudo solía ponerle seriedad a cosas que no la tenían, y era capaz de soltarle la primera estupidez que le pasara por la cabeza. ¿Conclusión? No debía haberse levantado. Pero ahora se encontraba tirando de él para alejarse del resto. Cómo no acabaron junto a los naranjos.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó imaginando que no podría controlar el puño si le soltaba una tontería.

-¿Recuerdas que antes estábamos hablando de la carne con mandarinas?

-Sí sí, qué pasa, dilo –insistió impaciente.

-¿Tus labios con los míos sabrán a lo mismo?

¿QUÉ? ¿Luffy acababa de decir eso? Tenía que ser una broma. Mejor dicho tenía que estar equivocándose. Quizás ella había oído mal. O él lo había dicho sin pensar. Si, lo último era lo más lógico. O… Si quería decir eso, pero claro, no sabía el significado de los besos… Mierda. Se sentía estúpida por hacerse ilusiones. ¿Ilusiones de qué? ¿Cómo iba a gustarle el idiota del capitán? Al final la cena sí que iba a tener algo… Luffy tiró de su chaleco para acercarla un poco más, y aunque le resultara raro verse a sí mismo ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver que ahí estaba Nami, su navegante. Cerró los ojos mientras se comenzaba a acercar a ella, decidido. ¿El significado de un beso no era deseo o amor? Él la quería, y no como al resto de la tripulación, más, mucho más. Y de muchas formas. Quería probarla, y aunque ahora fuera bastante difícil hacerlo le daba igual. Rozó sus labios y Nami reaccionó. Sintió como a su vez se abrazaban, y, por muy raro que resultara, Luffy dio el primer paso. Terminó de juntarlos dando paso a un tierno beso. La navegante cerró los ojos, y es que por muy sorprendida que estuviera cada vez le era más difícil engañarse a sí misma. Sabía a mandarinas, a carne, a la cena. Robin tenía razón, los dos estaban ciegos, ella se lo negaba constantemente, y él… No se enteraba, o eso creía. ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué ella lo había seguido encantada? ¡¿Y cuándo Luffy sabía besar tan bien?! Eso era lo que más le molestaba. Aunque era un enfado superficial, en el fondo estaba en una nube. Se separaron despacio y se quedaron mirando bastante cerca. Luffy empezó a reír en susurros, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué…? –empezó la pelirroja, sintiendo bastantes cosas a la vez.

-Hablé con Robin –claro, ahora lo entendió todo- No me explicó mucho, pero al menos me quedó claro lo que era besar, shishishi.

-Pues… Robin, te adoro –comentó la navegante mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo sé –añadió la arqueóloga entre susurros, ya que en su camino hacia dónde estaba Zoro lo había visto todo. Y claro, no había podido evitar mirar.

La morena se dirigió hacia el espadachín, el cual se notaba que la estaba esperando, ya que siquiera estaba durmiendo, se encontraba de pie apoyado en la barandilla, mirando el mar en silencio. Robin fue directa, le dio la vuelta y juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso, sintiendo el filo de la espada contra su cintura. El espadachín guardó la katana en su funda mientras con la otra mano juntaba a la morena contra su cuerpo.

-No vuelvas a aparecer así –susurró el peliverde contra los labios de la arqueóloga.

-¿Te ha molestado? –comentó esta con su tono de diversión característico.

-A mí no, pero un poco más y te atravieso.

-Bueno, aun puedes hacerlo –añadió uno de sus dobles sentidos, haciendo que el espadachín sonriera de lado, ocultando su asombro.

Mientras estas dos situaciones se daban alguien las contemplaba, alguien que estaba de guardia. Alguien que no podía mantenerse callado, por lo que fue directo al cuarto de los chicos, sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos habían visto en menos de cinco minutos, y abrió de un portazo.

-¡Alianza del Capitán Usopp! ¡Ensaladilla! ¡Repito, ensaladilla!

-¿No podéis esperar hasta mañana? –comentó el rubio sin ganas de ponerse a cocinar.

-¡No! ¡Ensaladilla, Sanji despierta! ¡Ensaladilla! –respondió el médico levantándose de un salto.

Despiertos o no los cinco se reunieron a toda prisa en el lugar secreto. ¡Ensaladilla! Es decir, la alarma de mayor emergencia. Bueno, había una mayor pero esa no debía usarse a no ser que fuera algo realmente serio. Se sentaron en un círculo, aun medio dormidos, pero el tirador tenía noticias que les despertarían.

-¿Qué ha pasado capitán? Estaba entrando en el quinto sueño, o sexto, quien sabe, yohoho –rió Brook, sonando dormido.

-Más te vale que ensaladilla sea ensaladilla porque si no te vas a comer una patada –respondió Sanji que no había tenido muy buen despertar.

-¡Nami ha besado a Luffy! ¡Robin ha besado a Zoro! ¡ENSALADILLA!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡SÚPER! –gritó Franky alucinado.

-¡Nami-swaaan! ¡Robin-chwaaan! –empezó el cocinero.

-¿Qué? ¿Era ensaladilla o no? –presumió Usopp.

-¡Las píldoras, las píldoras! –gritó Chopper.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Franky algo más tranquilo debido al sueño.

-Píldoras –el renito se encogió de hombros- Anticonceptivas. ¡Los humanos también procreáis! –gritó perdiendo la paciencia al ver el silencio.

-Creo que no las he mimado lo suficiente –Sanji tenía por su cuenta su propia lucha personal, intentando entender por qué sus dos chicas habían terminado con el marimo y el capitán, que en estos temas era un negado.

-Pues… ¡Nueva misión! Debes dárselas, Chopper –propuso Brook interesado, pero deseando volver a dormir.

-¡La Alianza del Capitán Usopp mañana pondrá en marcha el plan "Médico al rescate para evitar problemas"!

-No, eso es muy largo, ¿qué tal algo cómo el "Súper Plan"? –añadió Franky asintiendo.

-Está bien, nada más levantarnos la Alianza se pondrá manos a la obra con, ¡el Súper Plan!


End file.
